Christmas in the sewers
by KerryAnne
Summary: Raphael's madly in love with Donnie and seeks Leo's advice on how to court him. Leo gives it and says he's happy for Raph, but is he or does he harbor a secret love for him? And will Donnie return Raph's love or does he want someone else? Love and complications arise.
1. December 21

Leo's 16

Donnie's 16

Mikey's 16

Raphael's 15

Raphael lay back in his hammock, on December 21, hands clasped behind his head, a dreamy expression on his face, as he thought about his crush. He loved everything about Don: his slim, olive figure, his hazel eyes, his gap tooth, his adorable little tail that dropped down when Don was totally relaxed, his firm ass and his toned legs and his gentle, easy nature that was the opposite of his. Don could soothe him, like nobody else, with just one word, unlike Leo, who drove Raphael insane with his pomposity. Don never made him feel like he was stupid or a brute or that he and his opinions were worthless. Don always knew what to say when Raphael had had a bad day. He knew when to leave Raphael alone, unlike Leo, who was always up his shell about something. Donnie was goodness personified and never raised his voice. He made Raphael want to be a better turtle and he made him feel things he'd never thought he'd feel: love and happiness, as well as warmth pooling in his groin whenever Don was around.

But his hormones aside, Raphael mostly wanted to take Don in his arms, hug and kiss him and tell him what he meant to him. He'd been tempted many times when they'd worked together on mechanics, a mutual interest, but every time he'd tried to confess his feelings, he'd frozen.

He'd had the same feelings for Leo a few years prior, but of course, he'd been unable to tell him too, thinking Leo would never return the same feelings. Leo was the perfect son, unlike him, and while Donnie was also perfection, he seemed to enjoy Raphael's company, which Leo didn't. Leo seemed to find Raphael's presence an annoyance, so the temperamental turtle no longer spent time with him and rather spent it with Donnie. Leo was gorgeous with his mesmerizing sapphire eyes, slender frame, cute butt and incredible legs, but Leo was out of reach and too self-righteous. Donnie was down to earth and attainable.

He'd been in love with Donnie for about six months now and he knew he had to confess his feelings, but how? He wasn't good with words. Actions were more his thing. He had to do something, but what? He couldn't ask Mikey for advice, because he'd scoff at him, the macho turtle, for falling in love and would endlessly mock him. He couldn't ask his dad. It would lead to another uncomfortable talk about sex, so his only options were either April or Casey.

No. Scratch Casey. He was a Neanderthal about emotions and love too. The poor guy had tried to hit on April and woo her by asking her to a wrestling match, so no, he wasn't the best person to ask.

Raphael wanted to tell Donnie the next day and if everything went well, who knows, maybe he'd have some fun in the bedroom with his new mate at Christmas. That would be the best Christmas present. He smiled at the idea.

Then he remembered that April was away and would only be back on Christmas Eve.

Which meant Leo was the only one he could ask.

It was ten p.m., but he knew Leo would be awake. He rarely went to bed before midnight, usually waiting up for Raphael and meditating.

The emerald skinned turtle scowled. It would be humiliating asking Leo, especially if he laughed at him, but there was no one else he could ask, so he had to ignore his ego and suck it up.

Raphael got up and tapped on Leo's door. "Fearless, it's me. Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy, Raph."

"Too busy for yer favorite little brother? Open the damn door or I'm gonna kick it down!"

"Since you ask so nicely," Leo said dryly. "I'll open it." He did and added, as Raphael entered, "You're not my favorite little brother. I don't have favorites."

"Whatever. I need some advice."

"What kind of advice?"

"Uh, love," Raphael said, his cheeks reddened.

"My hotheaded brother's in love. Wow," Leo teased. "Who's the lucky girl?

"I need yer help and stop pokin' fun at me. It's hard enough askin' ya without bein' mocked," Raphael snapped, his green eyes blazing.

"All right. What do you want?"

"How do ya woo someone?"

"You take them on dates and buy them gifts and stuff. Compliment them. Do things for them. Flowers and gifts are always winners. Make them meals. Do things from the heart. Tell them how much they mean to you and when you have their heart, never treat them badly. Respect them, cherish them and love them. I think it's great you're in love, Raph, and I hope you meet someone, who fills you with joy and gives you the love you deserve. You think you're not worthy of affection, but you are. So very deserving and anyone who has your heart is extremely blessed. I think you're incredible. I'm so happy for you and hope it works out," Leo said in a voice that was a strange mixture of elation and sadness.

Raphael's plastron swelled in pride. Leo had said he was incredible. Was Leo flirting? And Leo's tone. He sounded disappointed. Why? It wasn't like Leo liked him more than a brother, so Raphael shoved the flirting idea to the back of his mind and said, "Thanks. Ya've helped me think of ideas now. I know exactly how ta woo Donnie now."

"Yeah? Donnie, huh?" Leo said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Yeah," Raphael said, his green eyes shining in happiness, as an idea hit him. "Thanks, Leo. And I hope ya meet someone too. Ya can be a big pain in the shell, but yer also pretty cool sometimes and deserve love. I'm gonna knock Donnie's shell off. Make him a romantic meal and compliment him and tell him how I feel. Hey, if I need more help, can I ask ya?"

"Sure, Raph," Leo said, trying not to cry.

Raphael didn't see the gloomy expression on Leo's face when he turned around and left and he didn't see Leo collapse onto the ground in a flood of tears.

XXX

Raphael woke up early the next morning and went into the kitchen. Leo was drinking his tea and Raphael began to prepare Donnie's coffee. "Mornin', Leo," Raphael said breezily. "Ya look buggered. Didn't sleep?"

"I'm fine," Leo lied. "You seem chipper."

"Yeah. I have a feelin' Christmas is gonna be extra special this year," Raphael said and winked.

"I'm happy for you, Raph," Leo lied.

Donnie entered the room and said, "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Donnie," Raphael said, pouring Donnie's brewed coffee into a cup and staring at Donnie adoringly. "I made yer coffee."

"Thanks, Raph. You're a lifesaver," Donnie said, accepting the coffee. What would I do without you? You're the best. Hey, Leo. You don't look so hot. Bad night?"

"I'm fine!" Leo hissed, rising to his feet. "I'm going to meditate. I'll see you later."

"What's his problem?" Donnie said. "Not like Leo to be crabby, even if he had a bad night."

"Leo's probably pissed he lost one of his borin' books or somethin'," Raphael said. "He'll get over it. I wanna ask ya somethin'."

"What, Raph? I need to go to the lab in a minute. I'm way behind with my work!"

"Ya wanna spend time with me later?"

"I'm not sure I can. I'm so behind, Raph. I'm sorry and April's coming over to watch movies."

"I thought she was only comin' here on Christmas Eve."

"Plans change. I'll see what I can do, okay? I want to make sure the thing I'm working on is finished by Christmas. It's a secret, so I can't tell you what it is."

"Yer workin' on somethin'? Yer in love, huh?"

Donnie smiled and said, "I am."

"Do I know the person?"

"Yes," Donnie said and smiled mysteriously. He placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder, sending tingles down Raphael's spine, and said, "I have to go, Raphie. Thanks for the coffee. You know, you're really sweet when you want to be. I like that."

Raphael's plastron swelled and he blushed and said, "It's nothin'." He called me Raphie, Raphael thought and sweet. He likes me as more a brother. It's obvious. I'm gonna tell him how I feel and then I'll cook for him.

"Hey, Raph, I appreciate what you do. Thank you."

"Only a pleasure, Donnie." I think he's makin' me somethin' for Christmas, Raphael thought excitedly. Wow. Donnie likes me too. But why was Leo actin' so weird? Stupid Fearless is probably just jealous. Yeah. That's it. Typical Leo. Never happy for anyone else!

XXX

Leo's heart had broken when he'd seen the loving looks Raphael had cast at Donnie and he'd made a decision. He couldn't stay in the lair and see his crush hook up with someone else. It would be too painful.

Leo knocked on Splinter's door and said, "Sensei, can we talk, please?"

"Come in, Leonardo."

Leo entered and said, "I need to talk to you please."

"What's the matter, Leonardo?" the aged rat said. "You look distressed."

"I am. It's about Raphael."

"What about him? Is he sick?"

"He's love-sick, Sensei."

"Isn't that good, my son? I don't understand."

"It is and it isn't. Raphael's in love with Donnie and while I'm happy for Raph, I'm heartbroken. I've always liked Raph and now I can never tell him."

"Does Donatello feel the same way about Raphael?"

"I'm convinced he does. They spend so much time together and Donnie often tells me how wonderful Raphael is."

"Perhaps there's another reason why Donatello mentions Raphael's attributes. Not because he's interested in Raphael himself, but so that you'll consider Raphael as a mate."

"I sincerely doubt that, Sensei. I believe Donnie feels the same way about Raphael and is madly in love with him. I can't be here if they're a couple, Sensei. It would be too painful. I'm asking permission to go away for an extended period of time. I'm hoping my love for Raphael will diminish to that of fraternal affection only and I'll be able to be happy for them. I also feel I haven't been as good a leader as I can be. Send me to the Ancient One and I can hone my skills. Maybe two years away. That'll be sufficient."

"And who'll lead the team?"

"Raphael can lead in my absence. It's not forever, Sensei. Please. I need to get away," Leo beseeched.

"Very well, Leonardo. I'll make preparations with the Ancient One and you'll leave shortly after Christmas."

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo said and bowed.

He left Splinter's room, his head lowered, and collided with Raphael, who was on his way to Donnie's lab.

"Whoa, Fearless. Watch where yer goin'!" the red clad turtle said irritably.

Leo said nothing and strode to his bedroom, banging the door so hard behind him; it nearly fell off of its hinges.

Raphael blinked in surprise. Leo was pissy, but not this pissy that he'd slam his door. Leo was the master of self-control and never did that. What the hell's upset Fearless so much, Raphael thought? He decided to give Leo space and talk to him later that day after he'd spoken to Donnie.

 **A/N Will Leo leave? Will Donnie return Raph's love?**


	2. Karai's plans

The past few days had been exceptionally busy for Karai. She'd been baking up a storm, setting up her Christmas tree and decorations in her new apartment, finished all of her Christmas shopping, and transformed her apartment into a cozy love nest, which also included a love seat. She'd also gone to town buying gifts for her secret crush. She knew he'd love the fancy new gym equipment, the red leather jacket and matching gloves, red helmet and the cute his and hers matching red silk robes she'd found in Japan when she'd visited there two weeks prior. He'd also love her lingerie collection, which included everything from bustiers to teddies to thongs and she had a wonderful toy box containing a variety of sex toys that included dildos, whips and chains and her personal favorite the cock destroyer, a rather lethal cock ring with spikes. She had a feeling Raphael was into BDSM and that he was kinky. She couldn't wait to show him everything. He'd be one happy, satisfied boy.

She imagined Raphael's thick, huge purple rod plowing into her and she felt herself grow wet. He was probably a virgin and would be a bit nervous, but she'd coax him and praise him and he'd calm down and do what she'd been craving for months ever since she'd accidentally walked in on him when he'd been in the toilet.

The moron had left the door open and needing a pee, she'd walked in and seen him naked and frantically masturbating, his eyes closed, his hands pumping his gigantic, engorged cock and moaning something she couldn't make out. She'd quietly left without him realizing her presence, but but the image had been imprinted on her psyche. Raphael was a gorgeous specimen with his mesmerizing green eyes, his ripped body, his firm ass and stunning legs. She'd also seen his tail once when he'd casually dropped it when they'd been watching movies. He'd been sitting next to Leo and she'd been on the opposite sofa, but had seen it. It was short and very cute and it had wagged a little before Raphael had curled it back up. Karai couldn't wait to touch it and to play with it, knowing it was one of the erogenous zones a turtle has. The others being their dicks, slits and plastrons.

Karai had no doubt he'd be an incredible lover once he gained more experience. Long term plans? Karai wasn't sure if they'd work out, but she damn well wanted to try. They had similar personalities, but if they communicated and there was love, they could make it work, right?

Raphael wasn't the brightest spark, she thought, but she didn't exactly want him for his intelligence. No. She wanted to see how the sex went and then the other pieces would fall into place. Wasn't that how it always went?

Raphael would live with her. Screw what his pesky brothers thought. They'd be together 24/7 and she'd be his universe, like he'd hers and they'd play, date and have fun without his brothers' interference. Or maybe she and Raphael would move to Japan. Maybe have kids. She adored kids and she knew she'd be a great mom. Raphael would be a wonderful daddy. He was gruff, but beneath his gruff exterior, she knew he was a softy. She'd seen flashes of it when his brothers had been injured and when Chompy had been sick. Raphael had never left his brothers' or Chompy's bedsides until they'd recovered.

Raphael was a bit arrogant and sarcastic and he could be a live wire, but Karai knew that was due to his insecurity. He felt like he was worthless and didn't deserve love. Well, she'd prove him wrong and would shower him with so much affection he'd never look back and he'd be reassured and he'd love her back and their sex would be mind blowing and she couldn't wait any longer to reveal her feelings. He must feel the same way. How could he not? She was beautiful and had all the right parts and….

Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cell. She glanced at the caller ID and saw in surprise that it was Raphael. He never called her, so something had to be up.

"The guys okay, Raph?" she said, trying not to let her nervousness at hearing his voice show in hers.

"Yeah."

"So, what's up then?"

"Um, can I pop 'round? I kinda need some advice."

"Now?"

"Bad time?"

"No, no. Uh, just was washing my hair. Sure. I'll…"

"Ya don't gotta look smart for me. I'll be 'round in a few. "

Shit, Karai thought, as the line went down. He's coming over. I was going to tell him how I felt at Christmas, but today, the twenty first, will have to do.

Karai went into her bedroom and ensured she looked breath taking. Operation seduce Raphael was in progress.

XXX

Karai was in her bedroom, when Raphael leaped in through the open window, nearly scaring her out of her wits. "Geez, Raphael. Give a girl a heart attack, why don't you?" she said snappily.

Raphael sat down on her bed, eyed her fur coat and boots and said, "Goin' out?"

"No. I'm just cold, so I wanted to stay warm," Karai said in an odd purring tone, looking at Raphael intently.

Her gaze unsettled him and he cleared his throat before saying, "I need advice."

"What kind of advice?"

"Well, I asked Leo for help earlier, but he was very vague. Guy ain't exactly an expert in the love department."

"You're in love?"

"Yeah. Sure am. Have been for months."

"Me too."

"Uh, cool."

"I bet you're really cold and need some warming up," Karai said seductively, stepping closer.

"Huh?" Raphael said. "What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Come on, Raphael. Even you can't be that dense," Karai said, removing her fur coat and revealing a figure hugging red teddy that made Raphael's eyes pop out of his head.

"Uh, Karai…." Raphael stammered, before Karai launched herself at him and began aggressively kissing him, while undressing him and throwing his trench coat onto the floor.

Raphael was frozen in shock, as she continued kissing him, her hands moving down between his legs, stroking, caressing, touching, but when they settled on his tail and gave it a playful tug, Raphael recovered and shoved her off, rubbing the lipstick off of his mouth and glaring at her.

"What the fuck, Karai?" he demanded furiously, his green eyes blazing. He quickly dressed and added, "Have ya lost yer mind?"

"I know you like me, Raphael! That's why I dressed up for you; I got my apartment ready for you. It'll be our love nest and we can become mates and have babies and…"

"Babies? Yer one delusional, psycho bitch!" Raphael spat. "I don't want babies. Least of all with ya! I'm gay! Fuckin' gay! I came over ta ask what ta get….Forget it!" Raphael hissed.

"You're not gay, Raphael. You love me," Karai said, stepping closer and before he could move away, she aggressively kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him.

Raphael's face darkened, he shoved her away so hard that she fell back onto the bed, and he yelled, "Yer a crazy bitch! Don't come near me again or I'm gonna…"

Karai smiled and said, "I know you're playing hard to get, Raphael, but I'll win your heart and you'll lose your virginity with me and we'll have adorable babies!"

"GET SOME FREAKING HELP, YA DELUSIONAL PSYCHO! I AIN'T FUCKIN' INTERESTED IN YA AND IF YA COME NEAR THE LAIR, I'LL…"

"You're a pretty boy, Raphael, and I can make you happy. Stop being silly and come to bed."

"Bat shit crazy bitch! I'm warnin' ya. Stay over from me!" Raphael roared and leapt out of the window.

Karai grinned. He's just playing hard to get, but I will win his heart and we'll be together eternally. Just wait and see. I'm going to visit him tomorrow and bring him a special gift. Yes. He'll love the sex toys. I can't wait to show him.


	3. The charade

Raphael arrived home and almost collided with Leo, who'd left his room to brew some tea. "Whoa, Raph!" Leo said, holding up a hand. "What's the urgency and why do you smell of...? Is that perfume?" Leo sniffed the air and added, "Is that lipstick on your cheeks?"

Fuck, Raphael thought. Now I'm gonna be grilled by Fearless. As if things weren't bad enough. Raphael was about to growl and snap that it wasn't Leo's business when his eyes fell on Donnie and April sitting on the couch together. They were holding hands and making out. Raphael felt like he'd been kicked in the gut and his heart shattered into a million pieces. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, a mixture of jealousy, rage and sorrow etched on his handsome face.

Before Leo could comment, Raphael recovered himself, cleared his throat and said, "Ya know this is a public place. Get a room!"

Donnie and April looked up. The genius's cheeks were flushed, as he said, "Sorry, guys. We kind of got carried away. We'll go to my room. Come on, April."

"Ya been together long?" Raphael asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"Six weeks," April said and stared adoringly at Donnie.

"I see," Raphael said and his eyes shone, as an idea hit him. He grabbed Leo's hand, planted a kiss to a stunned Leo's cheek and said, "A few weeks longer than me and Fearless. We hooked up a month ago. It was pretty romantic, wasn't it, love? Ya wrote me a poem and declared yer love. Kinda sudden, but so right, ain't that right, Fearless?" Raphael said, staring at his brother almost pleadingly.

Leo understood. Raphael was hurting and he hoped to make Donnie jealous by saying he was with Leo. The leader thought the plan wouldn't work, because Donnie was so besotted, but he didn't want to upset his little brother and make him look like an idiot and liar.

Leo smiled, kissed Raphael's hand and said, "That's right, my takara."

"That's so wonderful!" April gushed. "We can double date. I'm so thrilled for you two. Aw. You make such a handsome couple. How come you never told us you were an item before?"

"Yeah," Donnie said. "I'm delighted for you guys and have no doubt you'll have a fantastic life together. Probably the same reason as us, April. We're private people, but we couldn't control ourselves tonight. Anyway, I'm thrilled that Leo and Raph have finally confessed their feelings. I always thought the tension between them was due to sexual frustration and chemistry."

Raphael wanted to punch his genius brother for saying that. Sexual frustration and chemistry between him and Fearless? As if.

Leo smiled and said, "You're absolutely right. It just took us a while to figure that out. Takara, why don't we have a quick shower before bed? Night, April and Donnie. Have fun."

"Night, guys," April and Donnie said in unison.

"Have fun," Donnie said and winked.

Leo dragged Raphael to the bathroom and shut the door.

XXX

"Thanks, Leo," Raphael said, turning his back and undressing. "I appreciate what ya did."

"No problem. What are brothers for?"

Raphael turned on the faucet, closed the shower curtain and said, "Ya can stay there."

"Now you don't want me to see you?" Leo teased, trying to cover up his awkwardness. He hadn't been alone with Raphael in the bathroom for years. Not since they were kids.

"Very funny. We're pretendin' ta be a couple, Leo, so ya don't gotta see me naked! This is just until Donnie realizes what a mistake he's makin' and gets with me. How he can fancy that bitch is beyond me," Raphael hissed, soaping himself.

"April's not a bitch, Raph. She's sweet and caring."

"Whatever. I'm a better fit for Donnie. Why can't he see that?"

"He's in love, Raph."

"It's lust. Not love and it'll never last. He'll see we're made for one another. Just see."

"What will you do if that doesn't happen?"

"Stop bein' a pessimist. It'll happen. Come on. I'm sexy and I'd be better in bed than April."

"You're also male and…"

"Shut up, Leo. Yer such a…"

"I'm a realist. This plan of yours might fail and then what? Will you still continue the charade?"

"It will work!" Raphael snapped.

"So, want to tell me what happened and why you smelled of perfume?" Leo asked, changing the subject.

"Karai has this weird idea that I'm in love with her and she tried ta seduce me. I mean, really. Why would I want that skank? I'm gay and even if I weren't, she ain't the kinda girl I'd pick. I'd want someone decent and affectionate and sweet. It was horrible, Leo. She kissed me, pushed me back on her bed, undressed me and was kissin' me. I hated it! She stole my first kiss, ya know, and it was awful. Hey, this charade will kill two birds with one stone. She'll back off and I'll get Donnie. I'm such a genius!"

"Nothing like self-praise," Leo said dryly.

"What 'bout ya, Fearless? Ya like anyone?" Raphael asked, turning off the faucet and opening the shower curtain. "Keep yer back turned, Leo. Don't look," Raphael said, as he reached for his red towel on the rail.

"I did, but he didn't feel the same way."

"That sucks, man," Raphael said and wrapped the towel around himself. "Wait. Yer gay? Golden boy likes guys? Wow. I'm shocked. I always thought ya would like chicks."

"No."

"Well, chin up, Fearless. The right guy will come along. Ya just gotta be patient."

"I suppose. You finished?"

"Yep," Raphael said, picking up his gear. "I'm gonna go ta bed. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

"Our story will be more believable if we share the same room."

Raphael whirled around and said, "Us share a room?"

"That's right. You can remain dressed and I'll do the same if it makes you feel less uncomfortable."

"Yer a genius too, Leo!" Raphael said happily. "I'll see ya in a few. Just wanna get a few things."

Leo dragged a hand down his face, as he watched his brother head to his room and thought, what the hell am I doing? I love him and it's not pretend to me, but it's all pretend to him, so I'm letting myself in for heartache. Still, I'll be gone in a few days, so I can do it for Raph until I leave and pretend it's a game on my part too, right?

XXX

Ten minutes later, Leo was in bed when he saw Raphael enter. The hothead was dressed in red boxers and carried his red pillow and a small suitcase. "Just a few things," Raphael said, setting down his case "I'll pack them away in the mornin'. I'm exhausted. Ya better not steal the covers."

Leo pulled the bedspread back and said, "I don't. As I recall, Mikey always did and I relied on you for heat. You were always so warm."

"Whatever," Raphael said and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over himself. "This is weird."

"What is?" Leo asked, trying not to tremble. He was so nervous with Raphael in such close proximity and he could smell Raphael's intense musk scent. It was intoxicating and…

"Why are ya nervous?"

"I'm not."

"Yer tremblin'."

"I'm fine!"

"Ya ain't aroused, are ya?"

"Excuse me?" Leo said in astonishment.

"Outside the bedroom, Leo, we're mates, but here we're just brothers and I don't wanna smell yer arousal or see ya naked, okay?"

"I get the message, Raphael."

"Wonderful. And there won't be any screwin' either."

"I said I got the message, Raph," Leo said testily.

"Cool. Anyway, it's kinda strange sharin' a bed with ya. I hope ya don't mind, but I do snore."

Leo shrugged and said, "I'm an early riser. I'll try not to wake you."

"Thanks. This room is kinda sparse. Ya mind if I bring more of my stuff in here, like my weights and so on, so I can make it more like home?"

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"I reckon our plan will work in a week tops, but I just wanna make it feel like my place too."

"Fine. Any other requests?"

"I wanna redecorate. Hang some posters. The walls are kinda bare and I don't like that painting," Raphael said and pointed at a bearded Japanese warrior holding a severed head in his hands and grinning maliciously. "I don't care if he's yer idol. He gives me the creeps and I feel like he's watchin' me. And I'll bring Chompy of course. He was asleep when I went ta my room, so I didn't wake him, but I'll bring him tomorrow. Can I get rid of the painting now?"

"If you want," Leo said, trying not to show his exasperation.

"Cool," Raphael said. He jumped out of bed, took down the painting and placed it on the desk. "That goes ta the Dojo tomorrow. I only want happy things in here."

Leo sighed. His brother was being demanding for someone, who was only pretending to be his lover and Chompy would be a handful too. He'd hardly get any rest.

"Anything else?" Leo asked.

"Let's see. How 'bout we paint the walls cream or beige? White's borin' and maybe we can change the bedding?"

"It's not necessary if it's just for a few days!" Leo protested. "Honestly, you're acting more like a chick wanting to decorate her boyfriend's bachelor pad to make it more like her home than you are pretending to like me."

"Whatever. I just wanna feel like at home. What's so wrong with that? It'll make it more believable if we do that."

"Fine. Go ahead, Raph. Anyway, in a few days you'll have Donnie and I won't be here, so I don't care."

Green eyes met sapphire and Raphael said, "What do ya mean?"

"I'm leaving. I talked to Sensei and I'm leaving shortly after Christmas."

"Why would ya wanna leave? Don't we matter ta ya?"

"I need to find myself, Raph. I'm not as good a leader as I can be and I have some personal shit to deal with."

"Wow. Ya said shit," Raphael mocked. "Yer halo's gonna…"

"Don't ridicule me!" Leo snapped. "I have some stuff I'm dealing with and I need to leave."

"But that's BS. Yer a good leader and a good brother and ya can't. We need ya. Hey, is it because of that guy that yer leavin'? If it is, I can knock some sense into him. Is it Mikey?"

"What?"

"Well, let's be honest, Leo. Humans don't dig us, so ya have ta like Donnie, me or Mikey. I know it ain't Donnie or me, so it's gotta be Mikey. Ya want me ta talk ta the knucklehead and knock some sense into him?"

Leo's eyes flew wide in horror and he said, "No!"

"Why not? Yer just gonna walk away and let the person ya love be with someone else?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! Leave Mikey alone, Raph. He's happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Yer so noble, Fearless," Raphael said, still determined to talk to Mikey.

"It's not about being noble, Raph. When you love someone and they don't feel the same way, you set them free…."

"And if they love ya, they come back ta ya. I know that quote, but whoever said it is dumb, Leo. If ya love someone, ya fight for them and don't give up. I think yer stupid, but whatever. It's your life. I think yer makin' a mistake by walkin' away and leavin'. I'll miss ya."

"You will?" Leo said in surprise.

"Of course. Yer my big brother and it'll mean that I'm leader now. Thanks a heap for that. Now I'll have less time ta myself. Yer so selfish, Leo."

"No, Raph. I'm not and I wish you understood," Leo said miserably.

Raphael turned his shell on his brother, not wanting to talk anymore, and to his immense surprise, tears filled his eyes. Why am I sad, he thought? Fearless is leavin', but so what? I should be glad he is, so he'll be offa my shell, but I feel… I don't love Leo, do I? No. I love Donnie. No. Leo can't go. He has ta stay. Leavin' shortly after Christmas is too soon for our plan ta work. We need longer, because Donnie's in the honeymoon period with April. I just need Leo here for three more weeks and Donnie will be mine. I gotta convince Leo ta stay longer. I know. I'll get sick or somethin' and Leo will be wracked with guilt and will postpone his trip.

Raphael fell asleep, unaware of his brother silently crying next to him.

 **A/N Will Raph's plan work?**


	4. Misunderstanding

Mikey slipped out of the lair at 11 p.m. and ran through the tunnels until he came to the manhole that wasn't far from his destination. He went up it and ran to the house on the corner. Knocking twice on the door, he said, "It's me."

Casey opened the door seconds later, dragged him inside, closed the door and smashed his lips onto Mikey's in a spine-tingling kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Mikey churred in appreciation, as hands roamed and clothing was quickly shed.

Still kissing, they moved to the black haired teen's bedroom and Casey placed Mikey onto the bed, looking at him lovingly. Casey broke the kiss and said, "I missed you, Mikey."

"So did I. Fuck me."

Casey chuckled and said, "You don't have to ask me twice. Man, you're an eager turtle, aren't you?"

"Hurry. We only have a few hours before I need to get home and I want to make the most of it. Your dad's not here, is he?"

"No. At his girlfriend's."

Casey crawled between Mikey's legs and lapped at Mikey's slit, until the sea green turtle dropped down with a low growl, his cock semi-erect and leaking precum. He stuck two fingers into Mikey's slit, prepping him, as his own cock dropped down and throbbed with desire.

He felt blessed. Mikey was adorable with his blue eyes, freckles, muscular body, toned legs, firm butt and he had the cutest tail. He loved Mikey's intense musk scent too and the fact that he was the sweetest in temperament. Kind, affectionate, he gave just as much as he took, was passionate, loyal, understanding and never made him feel worthless. In fact, he made Casey feel like he was special and deserving of love. He'd never felt like that, having always had a tumultuous relationship with his livewire, alcoholic and brutal father, who often beat him, especially when he was drunk. Casey had never known his mom, who'd died of a heroin overdose when he was a month old and she was twenty. His father never spoke about her either and all Casey had of her were a stuffed teddy, two photos of her as a younger woman and her engagement ring.

Judging Mikey ready, Casey lined his dick up at Mikey's entrance, thrust inside of him and began pounding away, soon forming a steady rhythm and making Mikey groan, as he fisted the bedsheets, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

They'd been lovers for two months and had lost their virginity with one another. They'd met a year earlier and it had been love at first sight, but too shy to say anything, they'd kept their feelings hidden. Then one month prior, Mikey had plucked up the courage and asked to talk to Casey alone. He'd then told him how he felt. Leo knew about them and was cool about it, but the other brothers didn't. They hoped to tell Donnie and Raphael at Christmas.

Casey accelerated the pace, his own eyes clouded with desire, as he watched his mate flush in pleasure, as Casey repeatedly stabbed his prostate. Casey thought Mikey was the most perfect being he'd ever known. He was a turtle, sure, but he didn't see that when he was with Mikey. He saw him for who he was and not what he was. Mikey was a teenager, just like him, and the missing piece. His ying to his yang. His everything. And he couldn't imagine being without him.

Casey sped up more, thrusting harder and deeper and a deep rumble rolled up Mikey's throat.

The black-haired teen studied his mate, thinking how adorable Mikey's sounds were. He loved pulling them out of him and knowing that only he was able to do that.

Casey was a bit worried about what Donnie and Raphael would think of their union, but Mikey had assured them they'd have the seal of approval, because Casey was like family and loved by them. And his brothers would do anything to make Mikey happy. If Mikey loved Casey, they'd accept it. And Mikey had reasoned that Donnie had April. He'd seen them kiss, unbeknownst to them. And he was going to ensure Leo and Raphael got together too, thinking that if everyone had mates, they wouldn't meddle in his life.

A few minutes later, Mikey churred and said, "I'm going to cum. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Casey!" He climaxed, spraying his lover white with his milky and salty essence and panting, his cheeks still flushed.

"Mikey!" Casey yelled, as he too came, filling his lover with hot jets of cum.

Casey pulled out, kissed Mikey's lips and lay down, pulling Mikey close to bask in the afterglow. He'd never loved snuggling before, thinking it silly and girly, but since he'd been with Mikey, he loved it. Sex was always fantastic, but cuddling with Mikey was wonderful too. Mikey made him feel okay to tune into his softer side and to be more open with his feelings, instead of always bottling them in. He felt warm and gooey, a pulling in his chest and butterflies whenever he was around Mikey and he was positive their love would last forever.

Basking in the afterglow, Mikey said, "I love you so much, Case."

"Love you too, honey."

"Being with you has brought purpose to my life and I know we'll always be together, unless…"

"Unless what, Mikey?"

"You couldn't handle my secret."

"What secret, Mikey? You're alarming me. Did you cheat?"

"Of course not, but I've been feeling sick and throwing up a lot for a few weeks. I think I'm gravid, Case, and if I am that means…"

"We'll be parents," Casey said in amazement. "Are you sure? I thought you were a male? How can you lay eggs?"

"I believe I'm intersex if that's the case. I've kept my condition a secret from everyone and I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid you'd hate me and would leave me and…" Tears filled Mikey's eyes and he said, "I understand if you don't want this. It's a lot and I…"

"Are you kidding me?" Casey said and smiled. "It's a shock, Mikey, but I want the babies and I want you. I'll never stop wanting you."

"Really?" Mikey said and beamed through his tears.

"Absolutely. I know it'll be challenging, but we'll get through it together."

"Maybe you can move in with me. I'll talk to Sensei. Would you?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, Mikey," Casey said and kissed him. "Our babies are going to be so cute, especially if they take after you. I'm such a lucky guy."

"I could burst with joy," Mikey said happily and kissed him. "I never dreamed I'd find love and would be a dad."

"Me either. You complete me, Mikey, and I'd be nothing without you."

"Ditto. You're my dream come true and I more than love you. I adore you and I always will."

Casey kissed him tenderly and rested his head on Mikey's plastron, inhaling his musky scent, and they soon fell asleep, both confident they'd have a long and terrific life together.

Mikey rose at four a.m. Casey's dad sometimes returned home earlier than expected and he didn't want him to see him, so he'd leave. He quickly dressed, smiled at his sleeping lover, left and headed home, elated that Casey had been thrilled with his news. He wasn't sure how his family would take it, but they'd have to accept it, because he wasn't going to give his baby or Casey up.

XXX

Raphael got up to pee just after four fifteen and was on his way to the bathroom, when he collided with Mikey, who'd just arrived home and who was heading to bed.

"Where the heck ya been, Mikey?" Raphael demanded.

"Out. I don't have to tell you where," Mikey said evenly. "Step aside, Raph. I won't let you intimidate me."

Raphael sniffed the air and Mikey froze, knowing his secret was about to be revealed. He'd wanted to tell them at Christmas, but Raphael had had to spoil his plans, like he always did!

"Why do ya smell of Casey?" Raphael hissed, his green eyes flinty. "Ya bangin' him?"

"Not your business, Raph. Focus on your own life," Mikey said frostily.

Raphael's blood boiled, his eyes went white, he raised his fists and aimed a sucker punch at an unprepared Mikey's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground and holding his aching jaw.

"What the hell, Raph?" Mikey shouted. "Are you crazy? Rhetorical question. You're insane!"

"That's for breakin' Leo's heart," Raphael raged, his green eyes flashing. "How could ya fuckin' cheat on such a kind and lovin' person like Leo with Casey of all people? Yer a fuckin' asshole, Mikey!

Mikey suddenly understood. Raphael thought he and Leo had hooked up, but where had he gotten that ridiculous idea from? He and Leo had never been anything other than brotherly.

"Leo's…"

Before Mikey could comment, Raphael punched him again, his face twisted in anger.

"You have the wrong end of the stick, Raph!" Mikey said.

"I don't think so! Ya fuckin' cheated on Leo with Casey and broke his heart. How could ya be such a callous prick?" Raphael yelled and kicked his brother hard in the ribs.

Mikey grunted in pain and said, "Raph, you're wrong. Stop!"

"What the hell's going on here?" Leo demanded furiously, entering the room. "I heard raised voices." Taking in a sobbing Mikey, who was holding his side, as pain coursed through him, Leo said, "Mikey, what the heck happened? Raph?"

"I'll tell ya what, Leo," Raphael said. "I taught the bastard a lesson for breakin' yer heart. He's been messin' 'round with Casey! I know we have our difficulties, Leo, but I still watch out for ya and I'll defend ya, ya know that. No one hurts my big bro and gets away with it…"

Leo's eyes flew wide in horror and he said, "You're wrong, Raph. He never cheated and Mikey and I were never together. He's been with Casey for two months and they're madly in love."

 **A/N Now Leo has some explaining to do. lol. How will he get out of this mess?**


	5. Tragedy

Mikey suddenly let out a blood curdling scream and clutched his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks . "Get Donnie," he wept. "I think I'm having a miscarriage."

"Baby?" Leo and Raphael said in stunned unison?"

"NOW!" Mikey roared. "Get him. Oh, my sweet baby. Please hold on."

"I'll stay with Mikey, Raph," Leo said, rushing to Mikey's side and grabbing his hand. "You get Donnie."

"I'm on it. Hey, Mikey. I'm sorry, bro. I…"

"Now, Raphael!" Leo said in his most authoritative tone and Raphael left the room.

"Sh, Mikey," Leo said. "You're going to be okay. You and your baby. I promise. Donnie's going to ensure it. How far along are you and I thought you were a boy?"

"I'm intersex. A few weeks. I told Casey tonight and he was stoked. We both are…." Mikey shrieked, as a stab of pain of pain hit him and Leo saw blood between his legs.

"Try to stay calm, Mikey," Leo said, swallowing down his panic. He knew he had to be strong for his little brother. He stroked Mikey's face and said, "Donnie will be here soon. Breathe. Everything's going to be fine."

"It hurts, Leo!" Mikey wailed. "Make it stop. Please. I can't bear it. And do whatever you can to save the baby."

Donnie appeared with Raphael and April and said, "We need to get him to the infirmary fast. Hopefully, we're not too late."

Leo nodded and he and Raphael lifted a sobbing Mikey up and carried him into the infirmary.

XXXX

Mikey lay on a stretcher, holding his belly and sobbing uncontrollably. Donnie said, "Raph, you get cloths. Leo, stay with Mikey, okay?"

"No," Mikey said sharply. "I don't want Raphael here. He's the reason I'm this way and he's to blame if my baby dies. I only want you and Leo here!"

"I'll be outside," Raphael said sadly. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I really am. I thought ya hurt Leo and ya know I'm protective of him and that I sometimes get the wrong end…"

"FUCKING GET OUT!" Mikey yelled, his face darkening. "I hate you!"

A guilt ridden Raphael silently left, his shoulders slumped and his spirits low, followed by April.

XXXX

Leo fetched a damp cloth and wiped Mikey's forehead when he returned. "How are you feeling, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"How is my baby? I need to know. ARGH!" Mikey screamed.

Donnie peered between Mikey's legs, looking at the blood loss, and said miserably,"Mikey, you're having a miscarriage. I need you to push. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do. You have to push."

"I'm here, Mikey," Leo said gently and gripped his hand. "You can do this, my brave brother. I'm here for you. I love you. It's…"

"My baby's dead?" Mikey wept, tears in his eyes. "No! That can't be true. You have to do something….You're making this up, right? The baby's fine and I…"

"Mikey," Donnie said softly. "I'm not kidding. You need to push. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I want my baby," Mikey cried. "I want my baby. It's all Raphael's fault. Me and Casey were so… Oh, Casey. He needs to know."

"I'll get Casey," Leo said. "But you need to push, Mikey. You can do it. I got you. You're not alone."

Mikey nodded glumly and pushed, letting out an anguished sob, his heart shattered. He'd been so looking forward to his kid and now the baby was dead. It was all Raphael's fault and he'd never forgive him. Raphael was a murderer.

Mikey pushed for twenty excruciating minutes, before a large white mass exited his body.

"It's out," Donnie said. "I'm so sorry, Mikey. I really am. I know you'd have been a fantastic dad."

"I'm so sorry, Mikey," Leo said, patting Mikey's shoulder. "I agree. You'd have terrific. I'm here for you. We both are and we'll all get through this, okay?"

Mikey gazed at the mass in a mixture of disbelief, grief, shock and rage. His baby was dead and there was nothing he could do. Nothing.

"I want to be alone," Mikey said in a broken voice, his gaze not leaving the mass.

"I don't think you should be, Mikey," Donnie said. "You've just experienced a traumatic event. You need someone with you."

"I said I want to be alone!" Mikey shouted, picking up the vase on the bedside table. "Get out, both of you. I want to be alone with my baby!"

"We need to discuss funeral arrangements when you're ready," Donnie said. "And I need to check your other injuries….."

"I SAID GET FUCK OUT! NOW. LEAVE ME AND MY BABY ALONE. YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM!" Mikey said and threw the vase, which narrowly missed Donnie, and crashed into the wall, smashing into smithereens.

"I'll be back later to check on you," Leo said. "I love you, Mikey."

"OUT!"

Leo and Donnie left and a traumatized and heartsore Mikey said, as tears fell down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, my precious baby. Daddy loves you and will never forget you. I love you so much and I always will and I'll get justice for you. I promise, my sweet baby. Raphael will pay." /p

XXXX

pRaphael and April had barely spoken and hovered in the passage outside of the infirmary. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and she was a bundle of nervous energy, continuously pacing to the point of irritating him, but he'd resisted the desire to snap. He'd already hurt Mikey and possibly caused a miscarriage. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. /p

xxx

Don and Leo appeared. Raphael looked up and asked hopefully, "Is Mikey okay?"

"No," Donnie said. "I'm afraid not. He miscarried the baby and he won't let me examine his other injuries. I have to! He won't let anyone touch him."

"He miscarried?" Raphael said in horror, his green eyes wide.

"That's right," Leo said sadly. "He was a few weeks along. The baby's lying on the stretcher with him. I need to call Casey. Poor Mikey."

"It's my fault," Raphael said despondently. "I caused him ta. I'm such an asshole. I…"

"You are," April yelled, her blue eyes flashing. "Poor Mikey. Now he may never be a dad. You should be ashamed of yourself, Raphael."

"Raph didn't know Mikey was gravid," Leo said. "He wouldn't have hurt him if he'd known. You know he loves Mikey. He was jealous and honestly believed Mikey had cheated on me and that Mikey was competition. I know it's nuts, because I'm with Raph and I love him, but…"

"It's sweet of you to take your mate's side," April said sarcastically. "But nothing excuses his behavior, Leo. He must have been extremely brutal to have caused a miscarriage. I wouldn't forgive him if I were Mikey. Raphael deserves seppuku. That if he's not banished from the clan for his despicable actions!"

"SILENCE!" A male voice boomed.

Everyone turned around to see Splinter tapping his cane on the ground, a stern expression on his face, his brown eyes flashing. "What's going on? I get up to get water and find you arguing like kindergarten kids."

"I'm sure Raphael can fill you in, Sensei!" April hissed. "Isn't that right, Raphael?"

"Raph's already feeling like shit. He doesn't need you attacking him as well," Leo said furiously and grabbed Raphael's hand. "It was a horrible tragedy and Raph regrets it. Look at the pain on his face. He's suffering."

"Cry me a river, Leo!" April said heatedly. "It's nothing compared to what Mikey's going through."

"I'm sorry for Mikey too," Donnie said. "But arguing, who's to blame isn't going to help the situation, April."

"So you're taking Raphael's side, Donnie?" April demanded acidly.

"SILENCE!" Splinter roared. "Raphael, what happened?"

Raphael squeezed Leo's hand, thanking him for his support. Then he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I lost my temper, because I thought Mikey had cheated on Leo and could be potential completion. I mean, want Leo back. Me and Leo have been together for a while and I'm still insecure 'bout things. I attacked Mikey and I'm so sorry. I never woulda if I'd known he was gravid," Raphael wailed, tears running down his cheeks. "I love the kid, even though he ticks me off. Ya know I do. I love all of my bros. They're my universe. And Mikey suffered a miscarriage. It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Sensei." He bowed his head and said, "I deserve seppuku. My actions have been dishonorable and I'll understand if ya order that. My only request is that I get one last night with Leo."

Splinter blinked in surprise and said, "You and Leonardo are a couple?"

"Yep. For a while now and we're happy. I'm so sorry, Sensei. I know I don't deserve forgiveness."

"I need to meditate on things. Leonardo, I would like you to join me."

"Hai, Sensei."

"Is that it?" April snapped. "You're just going to meditate, while Mikey mourns the loss of his child?"

Splinter bristled and said firmly, "I am the clan leader and patriarch. You are merely dating Donatello, Miss O' Neil. I think you have overstepped your place in this family. I do not have to explain my actions to you and it is not your place to question me. It is not your business and is a family affair. Please remember that. Leonardo, you will come with me. Raphael, you will go to your bedroom and remain there…."

April whirled on Donnie and shouted, "Are you going to let him talk to me that way? I'm your damn girlfriend and he's telling me this isn't my business. Of course it is. I love Mikey and…"

"Dad's right. I know you love Mikey, but Dad doesn't have to explain himself to you. He wouldn't have to, even if we were married."

"You're a wimp, Donnie!" April seethed, removing her promise ring. She threw it at him and said, "You're such a wuss for always letting your dad tell you what to do and for never sticking up for me. I'm done!"

April glowered at them all and stalked off out of the lair.

Donnie watched her leave, his eyes filled with tears, misery etched on his face.

"I'm sorry, Donnie," Raphael said.

"Not your fault, Raph. Anyway, the priority is Mikey."

Splinter nodded and said, "I am sorry about Miss O' Neil. We'll discuss that later, but Michelangelo's the priority right now. I want you to be with him, Donatello. Who is the father of Michelangelo's baby?"

"Casey," Leo said. "I'm supposed to call him.

"Call him. Then join me in the dojo. Raphael, you'll stay in your bedroom until I summon you."

"Hai, Sensei."

Raphael watched the others go to their various destinations. Then he went into his room and curled up into a ball in bed, weeping bitterly. I'm so sorry, Mikey, he thought. I really am. I hope ya can forgive me. I deserve seppuku. I'm gonna take it like a man if Dad tells me he agrees. I'm a murderer and nothin' will ever wipe the blood offa my hands.

 **A/N Will Mikey ever forgive Raph? How will Casey react to the news?**


	6. Raph's punishment

Leo dialed Casey's number and said, "Casey, I need you to come here pronto. Mikey needs you."

"What happened, Leo?" Casey asked worriedly.

"I don't want to discuss it over the phone."

"Something happened to the baby, right? How's Mikey?"

"I'm so sorry…"

Casey let out an anguished wail and said, "I'm on my way. Tell Mikey I love him." Then the line went dead.

Poor Mikey and Casey, Leo thought. Casey's going to go mental when he learns Raph caused the miscarriage. Shit. Christmas is supposed to be about love and joy. Instead, it's bringing heartache and tragedy. And what if Sensei agrees with Raph? We can't lose our brother. I can't lose him. I know he did a shitty thing, but his death won't change anything. He's still our brother and we need him. Time to face the music and to see what Sensei thinks, Leo thought dejectedly and went into the dojo.

XXX

Splinter was sitting on the tatami mat and said, "Sit down, Leonardo." Leo sat and waited for his dad to speak. "How long have you and Raphael been mates?"

"We aren't really. It's a charade. Raph likes Donnie and wanted to pretend to be with me to make Don jealous. I suppose that's over now, because April's gone. And life can go back to normal or whatever normal is. I helped him, because I didn't want him to look foolish and a liar in front of April and Don when he said we were dating. No harm caused. Raph can move in on Donnie and I can leave as planned."

"So even though it hurt you, you still went ahead with the charade. That says a lot about your character, Leonardo. Always noble and looking out for your family, even at the cost of your happiness."

"It's no big deal."

"But it's not a charade to you, is it?"

"No," Leo said and blushed. "My feelings for Raph are strong, but he'll never feel the same way. He's crazy about Don. It doesn't matter. I'll be gone soon and my time away will lessen my feelings for him. I'm positive."

"I'd like you to fetch Raphael. I've made a decision."

"You're not going to agree to what he said, are you?" Leo asked fearfully.

"Now, Leonardo," Splinter said.

Leo left and Splinter thought, I don't want Leonardo to leave. I have a plan. I hope it'll work and will convince Leonardo stay indefinitely.

Leo arrived with a frightened looking Raphael a few minutes later. "Kneel Raphael and Leonardo," Splinter said.

"I accept whatever punishment ya dish out, Dad," Raphael said bravely, his eyes lowered to the ground. "I killed Mikey's baby and the only fittin' punishment is death. I…"

"Silence, Raphael, and look at me, both of you."

His sons raised their heads and Leo said, "Dad, please don't let Raph commit seppuku. Let me. I'll take his…."

"Silence, Leonardo," Splinter said. "It is noble of you to take your brother's place, Leonardo, but I don't want death. I have a different punishment in mind. Raphael, your brother has informed me you have feelings for Donatello and are pretending to be mates to make Donatello jealous."

"Yeah, but we don't gotta do that no more. April's outta the picture, so I can woo Donnie. Hear that, Fearless? Me and Donnie will be bonded when ya return from yer trip."

"Leonardo's not leaving yet, Raphael. I've been informed that the Ancient One has plans and won't be able to help Leonardo until February at the earliest. Now for your punishment. You'll carry on your charade with Leonardo, you'll share a room together, will…"

"What the hell?" Raphael roared, his green eyes flashing. "I just told ya I like Donnie, Sensei!"

"Raphael, be quiet. You'll eat your meals together, will train together and you'll spend all of your free time together."

"What a fuckin' buncha crap!" Raphael hissed. "I woulda preferred sepukku! I don't love Fearless. Why do I gotta spend all of my time with him? Shit. Life ain't fuckin' fair! Fearless, why ain't ya complainin'? It ain't like ya dig me either!"

"I respect your decision, Sensei," Leonardo said and bowed his head.

"Language, Raphael!" Splinter said sternly. "While a tragedy happened and my heart breaks for Michelangelo, I do not think it warrants your death. You're dismissed. I hope your mate can drum some…"

"He ain't my damn mate!" Raphael snapped. "How long do I gotta spend time with him?"

"As long as I wish," Splinter said dryly.

"But, Sensei," Raphael said, throwing himself at Splinter's feet. "Leo's a snooze fest. I'm gonna be bored shitless. All he does is meditate and read his damn war books! Please don't make me be with him! He's an uptight…"

"You might find there's more to your brother than you think. Please stop grovelling. It's not dignified."

"Like what?" Raphael demanded, raising his head. "I wanna be with Donnie. Sensei...Fearless, say somethin', besides agreein' with Dad!"

"You'll share Leonardo's room and will meditate with him too. Your brother's a fine warrior and…."

"Borin'," Raphael said heatedly, sitting back on his heels. "Dad, this is a lame punishment. I'd rather…."

"There'll be no topside for six months. You're dismissed," Splinter said and closed his eyes, signalling the end of the conversation.

Raphael rose to his feet and stormed off to the room he shared with Leo, slamming the door behind him.

Leo sighed and said, "Thank you for not letting sepukku be carried out, Dad, but Raphael isn't going to handle his punishment very well. Expect arguing."

"I'm positive he won't, but I do not care. He is lucky I am a benevolent Sensei. Others wouldn't have been as lenient. Good luck, my son."

"Dad, do you have an ulterior motive with the punishment?"

"Not at all," Splinter lied. "I merely hope some of your attributes rub off on Raphael."

"How long is the punishment for?"

"Like I told Raphael, as long as I wish."

"Oh. Well, it'll be tough being around Raph, but I'm sure I can keep my feelings to myself. I have done for years. It's not like he'll ever like me back."

"You're dismissed."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo said. He bowed his head and left.

Yes, Splinter thought. I believe Raphael will love Leonardo for real when he spends time with him and Leonardo will then not want to leave. And with Raphael in close proximity all of the time, I believe Leonardo won't be able to hold his feelings back either. They'll be mates for real and will have a long and happy future together.

XXX

Leo found Raphael in his bedroom packing his things away in the cupboard. "Can ya believe it, Fearless?" he said irately. "Donnie's now single and we still gotta do the damn charade! Fuckin' blows. Fuck it. Now I gotta spend all of my time with ya. Dullsville."

"I'm sorry I'm so boring, Raph," Leo said sarcastically. "And that you hate spending time with me. It won't be easy for me either with your bitching. You whine incessantly about everything."

"Because I got reason ta moan. At least Donnie does somethin' . All ya do is meditate."

"That's not all I do, Raph. I also enjoy Kanji, tending my bonsai, reading…"

"Yawn."

"You're not exactly fun either. All you do is lift weights, bitch and work on your bike."

"Hey, hey!" Raphael said crossly. "There's more ta me than that and ya make me sound like a drama queen."

"If the shoe fits. The punishment will end soon, Raph, and then…"

"Not soon enough," Raphael huffed and threw himself onto the bed. "Just my luck. Donnie's single and I still gotta be with ya. What's Sensei tryin' ta achieve? He better not think I'd fall for ya. I mean, yer not even my type. Donnie…"

"I get Donnie ticks your boxes," Leo snapped. "You don't have to keep reminding me and how awful I am."

"Jealous?" Raphael said and smirked.

"Hardly," Leo said and climbed into bed. "You're not my type either. You're brash, rude, sarcastic, temperamental…"

"There's more ta me than that. I got a tender side."

"Really? Could have fooled me. Why don't you show it if you have one?"

"Why don't ya express yer feelings?" Raphael retorted. "Why do ya always repress them, like an uptight chick?"

"You first."

"Maybe I'm scared people will think I'm weak and unmanly if I show it."

"Me too. I'm the leader. I'm not supposed to. I have to be cool, calm and collected. I can't let my feelings cloud my judgement. It could spell trouble in battle."

"And yer hormones. Ya repress that too. I sometimes think yer a hundred and one instead of a sixteen-year-old. Sheesh."

"I often think you're just a brute," Leo said tersely.

"I ain't. Look, how 'bout I'll show ya a little of my tender side, seein' that we're still doin' this charade? And ya will show yer emotions more and let down yer guard. I don't wanna just bicker with ya. It'll be unpleasant."

"You never had problems with arguing before."

"Yeah. But I could go ta my room. We're stuck together for goodness knows how long. Least we can do is try ta get along. I'm willin'. So, what do ya say?"

"Okay."

"Cool. Hey, how's Mikey doing?"

"Not good. Donnie's with him. Casey's on his way."

"Do ya think he'll ever forgive me?" Raphael asked sadly.

"Mikey's not one to bear grudges, but this…I have no idea."

"I shoulda died. I killed his baby. I'm an asshole," Raphael said despondently.

Leo placed a hand on his arm and said, "Raph, you didn't know Mikey was gravid and were sort of being protective of me. It was a tragic accident."

Still," Raphael said, tears in his eyes. "I killed the baby, Leo. I'm a monster. I…don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"You're not a monster," Leo said, removing his hand and squeezing Raphael's hand. "It was a tragedy. It's gut wrenching and we're all very sad, but none of us think you're a monster. We love you and we always will."

"Mikey don't and Casey will hate me too. He has every right. I took away his chance ta be a dad. I'd be mad if someone did that ta me. Not that I'm ever gonna be a dad, but….Leo, what am I gonna do? I love Mikey and I'm sorry. I wish I could take back what I did. I wish I could make it better," Raphael said desolately.

Leo looked at his inconsolable brother and said, "There's nothing you can do, but wait and give Mikey space until he's ready to talk. He might find it in his heart to forgive you, but you have to let him be. He's a wreck understandably."

"Yer right. Do ya hate me?"

"While I'm saddened by what happened, I don't hate you. How could I? You're my little brother and I'll always love you. It's a terrible tragedy, Raph. We'll get through it and I hope you can forgive yourself in time."

"Thank ya. I appreciate it. It's almost Christmas, Leo, and I fuckin' spoiled it. Mikey was so lookin' forward ta it and…"

Leo took his hand and kissed it, making Raphael blush, and said, "Stop beating yourself up. We'll get through this. Have faith…"

"Why did ya kiss me?" Raphael demanded, pulling his hand away.

"I was trying to comfort you. That's all."

"That better be all, because I still love Donnie and only want him. Leo, look, we may be sharin' a room and spendin' time together, but I'll never love ya the way ya want. So if ya got any ideas of bein' with me, forget them."

"I assure you I don't have. I was trying to be a big brother, Raph. That's all. I'm sorry."

"This touchy feely thing ain't me either. Ya can say things without touchin'. Keep yer paws and lips ta yerself, okay?"

"I bet you wouldn't have a problem if Donnie did that," Leo said jealously.

"Course not, because I love him."

"He'll never love you. He's straight."

"Bah. I can turn him. One night with me and he'll forget all 'bout women. Yer soundin' bitter and jealous, Fearless."

"I'm not. I was just…" Leo said, lying down.

"Anyway, pointless if ya are. I love Donnie and I'm still gonna woo him. He'll come 'round and we're gonna have the best life together. Ya will see. I'm gonna tell him my feelings at breakfast and ask him out and tell him this was all just a game and I gotta do it as punishment for a while longer. Then we can be proper mates and become bonded."

Leo lay down, turned his shell to his brother and thought gloomily, as tears streamed down his cheeks, I can't do this. I can't do this charade any longer. It's killing me. I have to leave. I love Raph so much, but all he has is utter contempt for me. I can't stand listening to how wonderful Donnie is and that they're going to have an awesome future together. I can't stand being in the same room as Raph and not being able to hold him and kiss him. I wish he'd tell me he loved me, but I know that won't ever happen. As soon as Mikey's better, I'll leave and will forge my own path.

 **A/N Will Splinter's plan work?**

 **Thanks to all following, reading and reviewing.**


	7. Resolved

Casey arrived at the lair and made a beeline for the infirmary, fighting back tears, as he thought about his cherished mate and the anguish he must be feeling. He entered the infirmary and saw Mikey sitting upright on the stretcher and staring at a white mass in front of him. The eggs, Casey thought despondently. Our eggs. Oh, Mikey. My beloved Mikey.

Donnie stood nearby, sadness and helplessness etched on his face. He glanced up and seeing Casey said. "Mikey, Casey's here."

Mikey said nothing, his gaze still transfixed on the mass.

"I'll let you talk," Donnie said. "I'm outside if you need me." He patted Casey's shoulder and left the room.

Casey stood, feeling awkward and at a loss for words. Something he'd never felt around Mikey before. They'd always felt relaxed around each other and able to talk about anything. But this was a different ball game. Grief did that. Made things hard and tragic and so unbearably awkward. Casey remembered the root canal he'd had the previous year. That had been awful, but this…This was significantly worse. A tooth was easy to deal with, but a miscarriage? Some people never dealt with it and it sometimes lead to the dissolution of marriages. The couples unable to cope with their grief and it tearing them apart. His own grief was raw, but it must be tenfold worse for Mikey, who'd been carrying their baby and only mere hours before had lovingly stroked his belly and declared how thrilled he was to soon become a daddy.

Casey felt like there was a great void between him and Mikey and that nothing he could do or say would bridge the gap, but he'd fucking try. He'd do anything to get Mikey to talk and to smile. They had to communicate and be there for one another. They needed one another more than anything now and needed to deal with it together. Not separately.

He cleared his throat, sat down on the edge of the stretcher and tried to hug Mikey, but he pulled away, still focussed on the white mass.

"Mikey, we need to talk," Casey said despondently. "Baby, please."

"There's nothing to discuss. I want to be alone with our baby, who Raphael murdered."

"Raph what?" Casey said and blinked in confusion.

"He caused my miscarriage by kicking me when he assumed I cheated on Leo. Raphael must die for his sins. The baby deserves justice."

"Whoa. What?"

"I want you to kill Raphael! I don't care if he's your pal. He must die!" Mikey said coldly, his gaze shifting to meet Casey's. "You'll kill him if you love me. An eye for an eye. It's the only way Raphael can atone. His life for my baby's."

"Mikey, I understand you're traumatized, but Raph's your brother! I can't do that. Revenge isn't the answer, my love, and this isn't you. You aren't a vengeful person. Come now. We'll get through this together. We'll fix…."

"Fix?" Mikey shouted, his blue eyes blazing and clenching his fists, his shoulders shaking in rage. "Nothing can fix this, Casey! Nothing can bring our baby back and while revenge may not be the answer, it'll fucking make me feel better! He killed our baby. Our sweet baby. Don't you fucking care? Why aren't you pissed, like me? Or maybe you didn't really want the baby and are happy he's gone!"

Casey's blood boiled at the insult and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Mikey had been through hell and snapping at him would only worsen things. That's the last thing Mikey needed. He needed love and comfort and tenderness.

Casey held up his hands in a soothing gesture and said, "Mikey, I wanted the baby and I'm also devastated, but murdering Raphael's not the solution. You know that deep down. I know you want to lash out at someone, so lash out at me. I can take it. Punch me and yell at me if you need to."

"Why are you so fucking protective of Raphael? Do you love him?" Mikey said jealously.

"I've never liked Raph that way, baby. It's only ever been you!" Casey said and grabbed Mikey's wrists. He kissed them and said, "Only you. I swear on my life. Yes. I'm mad and I'm heartbroken, but I know revenge isn't the solution. It was a tragic accident and due to miscommunication. Communication and love will help us through this and we'll have more babies when you're ready. Tons of them. Baby, I love you so much and it pains me seeing you this way. My sweet, loveable Mikey. You mean the world to me. Let me in and let us deal with it together. So many couples break up when this happens and I don't want that to happen to us. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too. I was so excited," Mikey said, tears filling his blue eyes. "And now there's nothing. What if we never have more babies?"

"We will my life. I promise, even if we adopt. Dry your tears. Things are going to be all right," Casey said and pulled Mikey into a hug.

Mikey allowed himself to be hugged and sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks, and thought, Casey and I'll get through this, but I won't allow Raphael to get away with this. I will avenge my baby's death somehow.

Casey cried too and his tears intermingled with Mikey's and they held on to each other tightly, cocooning themselves in their love, trying to comfort one another.

Mikey raised his head and whispered, "I won't kill him then, but I doubt I'll ever forgive him. How could I? I know they say hatred gnaws at you like cancer and forgiveness is good for the soul, but I can't forgive him. I doubt I ever will. I loathe Raphael. I fucking despise him. I've always been the gentlest brother, but this experience makes me want to rip Raphael's head off! I want to inflict pain on him and see him suffer, like I'm suffering. Do you understand?"

"I do. It's understandable you feel that way. I'm distraught too, but violence isn't…"

"I know. But what if there was a way of making Raphael pay without resorting to violence. Would you do it, knowing it would make me happy?"

"No. Mikey, I love you, but I don't believe that's the right path to follow. It's natural you can't forgive Raphael now. The pain's too fresh, but it's possible that you could someday. You're brothers after all and he loves you and you love him. No matter what, he's still family and still my friend. I'm furious, but I'm praying that I can find it in my heart to forgive him, because I know that I need to. Hatred is a horrible thing to carry around and is like a millstone weighing you down. I don't want or need that and you neither. Pray with me. I find that helps when dealing with difficult situations. Come with me to Church, okay? We'll go now. Get your disguise."

"I'd rather just be here with you and maybe you have a point. I'll try to forgive Raphael," Mikey lied, still determined to make his brother's life hell. "But right now all I want is you. I love you so much. We need to bury the baby."

Casey lifted his head, kissed Mikey on the lips and said, "We will. We'll have a special ceremony and bury him in my garden outside my bedroom window. I'll erect a small headstone with their name and say it was a cat or dog, who'd died, so I won't arouse suspicion in my dad."

"I'd like that," Mikey murmured, his eyes brimming with fresh tears. "What would you have named our baby?"

"Jacinda for a girl and Nathan for a boy."

"I love those," Mikey sniffed. "I like Esmeralda and Luke."

"Terrific. We'll name them Jacinda and Luke then. How's that?"

"Perfect," Mikey choked out.

Casey kissed him again and Mikey heatedly thought, yes. Raphael will pay. It'll be a pleasure making him suffer.

 **A/N What has Mikey in mind for Raph? Will he actually do it or will he forgive his brother?**


	8. Heat

A woman's voice called from the entrance of the lair, "Hello?"  
Recognizing April's voice, Don went to her and said, "What do you want?"  
"To apologize. I love you, Donnie, and I was out of line," April choked out.  
"Yeah. You were and it's not the first time. You have to understand… I can't do this anymore. I'm fed up of fighting about my family. It's clear you despise them and I can't be with someone, who does…"  
"I'm pregnant!" April lied, fearing she was going to lose him.  
The color drained from Don's face and he stammered, "What? How?"  
"You know how, silly boy. It's yours and I'm five weeks pregnant. I hadn't been feeling well. I did a pregnancy test and it was blue. I'm stoked, aren't you? You said you wanted kids."  
"Uh, yes. Give me a moment to digest this," Don said and sat down on a sofa.

She's pregnant, Don thought. Shit. I can't dump her now. I'll look like an asshole. I have to stay with her. Maybe things will change. She said she's sorry, right? I'll try again with her for the baby's sake.

"You're not happy, Donnie?" April asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I hoped you'd be. That's okay. I can raise the baby on my own. We'll be fine. I'm sorry for bothering you."  
Donnie immediately stood, cupped her face in his hands, kissed her tears away and said, "No, baby. We'll raise the baby together. I love you and I couldn't be happier."

The genius bent down, wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her.

Now I really have to get pregnant, April thought, as she eagerly returned the kiss.

XXXXXX

Raphael went into the kitchen a couple of hours later to grab something to eat. Leo was meditating in the dojo. The emerald skinned turtle was astounded to see April sitting at the kitchen table with Donnie.

"She's back, egghead?" Raphael said, failing to hide his dismay. "Thought the bitch was gone for good!"  
Donnie's face darkened and he growled, "Don't talk about my baby's mom and my bride-to-be like that, Raphael!  
"Huh?" Raphael said and blinked in confusion. "Baby? I don't understand."

"Let me explain," April said snidely. "Couples fuck and the woman becomes pregnant when the male fertilizes her egg. I'm a few weeks along and we're so happy. You're going to be an uncle, Raphael."

Hurt, disbelief and rage flashed on the volatile turtle's face. Unable to contain his escalating temper, Raphael yelled, "Have ya fuckin' lost yer mind, Donnie? I thought ya liked me. Ya said..."  
"Come again?" Don said in amazement. "Us? Are you smoking something, Raph?"

"Must be," April said. "Because Donnie's never had the hots for you, Raphael. He's straight and loves me."

"But ya said ya were gonna build somethin' for the person ya love, Donnie," Raphael said, blinking back tears. "And give it ta them at Christmas."  
"Yes, but it wasn't for you, Raph. I've never felt more than brotherly love for you and I never will. I'm sorry. Aren't you with Leo anyway? I'm confused."  
"Yeah. I am. I just thought ya liked me."  
"No. I wish you and Leo well, though. No hard feelings?"  
Sure," Raphael forced himself to say, as his world crumbled. He feigned nonchalance and said, "I gotta do somethin'. Bye."

Raphael left the kitchen, forcing himself not to break down. Then his shoulders slumped and his heart shattered, he rushed to his bedroom, as tears streamed down his face.

XXXXXX

Leo had left the dojo and was sitting on his bed reading a book, when the door opened and Raphael barged in, his face streaked with tears.

Leo glanced up and taking in his miserable brother said, "What happened, Raph?"  
"Fuck off," Raphael snarled. "Don't wanna talk 'bout it."  
Leo stood up, went over to him and said, "You told Donnie, didn't you and it went badly?"  
"I fuckin' said I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Raphael growled. "Leave me the fuck alone. Don't wanna hear ya gloat."  
"Why would I gloat, least of all when you're hurting? You're my baby brother," Leo said and wrapped his arms around him.

Raphael's natural instinct was to pull away. He detested close intimacy, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he allowed his brother, who'd always been able to soothe him, comfort him, and he openly cried on his shoulder. Heart breaking sobs that wracked his body and pierced Leo's heart. Leo hated seeing his brothers, especially Raphael in distress.

Why don't I wanna pull away, Raphael thought? I usually do. Leo's strong musk suddenly assaulted his nostrils and he thought in disgust, that's why. Leo's scent and his presence. They always calmed me when I was a kid and they're doin' that now and I feel safe and warmed and loved and a yearnin' in my groin. Fuck. Why? Does it mean I'm attracted ta Leo? I ain't, am, I? I love Donnie. I fuckin' love Donnie and I will win him! He don't want April and is just with her 'causea the baby. He wants me and I'll make him so insane with jealousy, he'll realize that and will want me. Yeah. I could never love Fearless. He's so borin'! But maybe I can use Fearless ta win the genius.

Raphael raised his head and kissed his brother on his lips. Leo's eyes flew wide and he said, "Ra…."  
"Hush, Fearless," Raphael said, trailing a hand down Leo's plastron and making him shiver.

Raphael nibbled Leo's lower lip and thrust his tongue inside of him, tasting him and thinking he tasted of mint. Must be all the mint tea he drinks, Raphael thought. Exotic and surprisingly delicious. I like it, but that ain't why I'm doin' this. I wanna make Donnie riled. That's all! Fearless also smells enticin' and I can smell his arousal. Fuck. Raph, focus. This is 'bout gettin' Donnie ta love ya, okay? Not pleasin' Leo.

Stunned by the kiss, Leo tried to pull away, but Raphael yanked his mask tails and pulled him closer. Then gazing into Leo's mesmerizing blue eyes, Raphael thrust his tongue instead of Leo's mouth, while running a hand down his body. He settled it on Leo's tail, gave it a playful tug and Leo emitted an undignified squawk.

Raphael wanted to guffaw at it, but he knew that'd kill the mood, so he pressed his plastron against Leo's, which created a wonderful, sensual friction and caused deep rumbles to roll up their throats. Raphael was embarrassed and flushed. He'd never thought he could make those noises, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. He had to conquer Leo.

Look on the bright side, Raphael thought. It may be with Leo, but least I won't be no virgin no more.

A flustered and equally mortified Leo tried to pull away, but Raphael quickly captured his lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Then he thrust his tongue inside of him and nibbled on Leo's tongue Turned on and with heat pooling in his groin, Leo returned the kiss. Their tongues danced together, as Leo's hands roamed over Raphael's body. He finally settled it on Raphael's rump and gave it a loving squeeze.

Raph's a good kisser, Leo thought. And tender. I thought he'd be fiercer. This is good, but we should stop. We should. He's probably only doing this to spite Don. I wish he wanted to for real. I should, but I can't tear myself away. So much for being Mr. In Control, but then I was never able to refuse him anything.

Leo's a great kisser, Raphael thought, as he put in all his passion and soul into the kiss. I never thought he would be. If things were different, maybe we'd… No. This is 'bout winnin' Donnie. Seduce Fearless, fuck and let Donnie see the love bites and smell our lovemakin'. Leo better not think he's gonna top, because I sure as hell ain't bottomin'!

Raphael suddenly pounced on his brother and pushed him back onto the bed. He planted little kisses down Leo's plastron and kneed his legs apart, but Leo was having none of that.

I'm not bottoming, Leo thought irately. Raph started this game. He can!

Leo flipped them, so he was astride his brother, who struggled futilely, as Leo pinned him down. Raphael's green eyes glowered at his big brother, rage written all over his face.

"Let me fuckin' go!" Raphael snapped. "This ain't funny, Leo."  
"But you were fine about screwing me, right? Settle down, Raph. This'll be fun. You want this, right? To pay Donnie back? That's what this is about, right? You don't love me."  
Raphael's cheeks flamed in shame and he said, "Yeah. I admit it. Let me go and we'll never talk 'bout it again!"

Leo lowered his head and nipped at Raphael's collarbone. The emerald skinned turtle shrieked in astonishment, but Leo ignored him and started stroking his slit.

"I don't wanna," Raphael said in dismay, trying to wriggle away, but Leo's hold was firm. "Stop that. I don't want this."  
Leo swiped a long lick across Raphael's neck, which made the hothead tremble, and said, "I know you do, Raphie. You want this so badly. Come out and play."  
Raphael pressed his tail as closely as he could to his body and said, "Let me fuckin' go now, Leo, and I won't tell Dad ya tried ta rape yer little bro."  
"Rape?" Leo said in disbelief. "This isn't rape. You wanted sex. You're just sore it's me topping and you're the damn uke! You'll get what you want. We'll screw. You can try and make Donnie jealous, but it'll only happen if I top. Do you understand?"  
"Fuck ya," Raphael hissed.  
"Tick-tock."

I don't got mucha choice, Raphael thought despondently. Ignore yer pride, Raph, and let Leo have his way. Ya'll still get Donnie.

"Fine," Raphael said through clenched teeth. "Ya win, Fearless." He dropped his tail, parted his legs and said, "Go easy. This is my first time."  
"Mine too," Leo said. He nipped all over Raphael's body, leaving multiple red marks he knew would be visible.

Love bites that mean he's mine and I claimed him, Leo thought.

Raphael groaned and warmth pooled in his groin again, as Leo's leathery tongue licked its way down his plastron .

That feels kinda nice, Raphael thought. But I'm gonna pretend it's with Donnie. Fuck Fearless and fuck him for manipulatin' me. Ain't gonna let him think I like this!

Leo reached into a dresser, withdrew a bottle of lube and Raphael's eyes widened in amazement. He hadn't expected Leo to have that.

"How come ya got that, Leo?" Raphael asked.  
Leo shrugged and said, "I thought I might have a shot with Karai. She seemed to like me."  
"Haha. That psycho prefers yers truly, but ya can…"

Raphael's words trailed off, as Leo stroked his slit. Raphael hummed in appreciation, the soft cartilage in his slit parted and his semi erect cock, which leaked precum, dropped into Leo's waiting hands.

"You're huge," Leo purred. "Guessing seven inches?"  
"Ten at full mast and get this over with!"  
"So impatient and needy. You sure you're not a girl?"  
"Leo, stop bein' a fuckin' prick and get on with it!"  
"Keep your shell on," Leo said and squeezed some lube onto a finger. Then he inserted it into Raphael's hole.

Stunned by the sudden penetration in his rear and by the strange feeling, Raphael hissed and glared at his brother.

Bastard, Raphael thought. Don't like that!

Leo gently moved his finger in and out of Raphael and his finger soon hit Raphael's prostate, causing the temperamental turtle to churr at the pleasurable sensation. He rocked back and forth on Leo's finger, closed his eyes and thought, I like this. Feels incredible.

Leo removed his finger and Raphael was disgusted at himself when he whined at the sudden loss of warmth.

Leo pressed his face against Raphael's, beamed and said, "Miss me, huh? Going to fill you up with my seed. You smell terrific, Raphie. I love your scent and you're gorgeous beneath me. Right where you belong, ninja wanna be!"  
"Fuck ya, Splinter junior," Raphael yelled, his green eyes flashing. "Just wait until…."

Raphael's words trailed off, as Leo thrust his eight inch cock inside of him.

The hothead stifled a scream at the burning sensation. Not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he was in agony.

"You're so tight. Am I hurting you?" Leo asked, his voice laced with concern.  
"What? Tough me hurt by yer small dick? Hardly," Raphael scoffed. "Come on, Fearless. I'm ready if ya think ya can plow me, assumin' yer not afraid. Maybe ya got doubts 'bout how good ya'll be. I can take whatever ya can dish out."  
Leo smiled and said, "If you say so." He sped up the pace and thrust in and out, soon forming a steady rhythm.

Pain soon turned to pleasure for Raphael, as Leo repeatedly hit his prostate. He fisted the bedsheets, threw back his head in ecstasy and churred in appreciation, his cheeks flushed and his hole widening to accommodate Leo's girth.

Leo looked at his flushed brother and thought, he's so beautiful. If only he really loved me. I'd give anything for that, but it won't happen. I'll soon be elsewhere and Donnie will maybe accept Raph. Mustn't forget that.

Leo kissed his brother and said, "You're so amazing, Raph. So perfect. You're…."  
"Yer makin' my shell itch with the sappiness. Just fuck me."  
"As you wish."

Leo thrust in even harder and deeper and churred, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

I love this, Leo thought. Being with him. Feels so right and like we were made for one another. I love his sexy noises, his cute little tail, his butt, his stunning green eyes. I love everything about him, even his cockiness. He's sheer perfection.

Raphael growled lowly, reached up and dug his blunt nails into Leo's arms, as they continued their love making and rocked as one. United and pleasure and warmth coursing through their bodies.

Leo's tender, Raphael thought and such a givin' lover. Fuck. This is heavenly. I wanna cum so bad. Feel so fuckin' fantastic. Who'd have thought my first time would be with Leo? Ain't life unpredictable?

Leo pumped Raphael's cock and it wasn't long with the double stimulation before Raphael climaxed with a loud growl, his sticky seed splattering his plastron.

Leo came soon after with a loud churr and filled his brother with his essence, some of it leaking out of Raphael's hole. Then panting, he pulled out and flopped down beside his brother.

"Donnie's gonna be jealous now," Raphael said smugly, trying to ignore his throbbing ass and tail. "Ya'll see."  
"I hope you're right."  
"I'm always right. Hey, Fearless? Ya nailed me good."  
"I hope I didn't hurt you."  
"Turn 'round. Wanna talk."

The last thing Leo wanted to do was talk. He wanted to sleep and to forget he'd allowed himself to fuck his brother when he knew it wouldn't go anywhere. He'd lost control and he was revolted with himself. Leo turned around and was amazed to see Raphael reaching out for him.

"Couples snuggle in the afterglow of sex," Raphael explained, seeing Leo's astonished gaze.  
"We aren't a couple and you don't snuggle."  
"I know, right? But I wanna," Raphael said almost shyly. "Please."

Leo sighed and cuddled with Raphael, wishing a hole would swallow him up. It was incredible being so close with him, but at the same time he wished he was somewhere else, because it wasn't love. It'd been just sex and a ploy of Raphael's to get who he wanted. Donnie. Leo felt cheapened, but wasn't it his fault? He could have stopped it, but he'd willingly bedded him and had in fact taken the lead. He sucked as both a brother and a leader. He'd been mad at his brother for being manipulative, but he was worse, wasn't he? He should have….

Raphael's beak affectionately nuzzled Leo's cheek and the leader stared, open mouthed in shock. Raphael hadn't been so loving since he was a kid and only reluctantly accepted hugs once in a blue moon. Is he sick, Leo thought?

"I just wanna say. Thank ya, Fearless," Raphael said and smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile that caused butterflies in Leo's chest. "I liked it and I know it's gonna make Donnie crazy 'bout me. He's gonna flip when he sees my bites."  
"Sure."  
"Ya know, ya were kinda good. I'm sorry I insulted yer virility and stamina. Hey. Wanna go another round? I've recovered."  
"I'm tired, Raph."  
"Maybe later?"  
"Like me, huh? You like your big brother stuffing you good?" Leo teased.  
"Later ain't good enough," Raphael said with a smirk.

Raphael rolled onto his brother and pinned him down.

Leo tried to break free, but Raphael nipped at his collarbone, asserting dominance, and said, "No. It's my turn ta top! Don't fret, Leo. It'll only sting for a minute and then ya'll be in heaven."  
"Raph!" Leo said fearfully. "I don't want…"  
"Ya scared? I took it and didn't whinge. Surely a noble and fearless warrior like ya can?"  
"I'm not scared. It's just…."  
"Ya got a virgin hole, huh? I also did. Don't worry. I can be tender and gentle, okay? I'm gonna make ya see stars."

Raphael licked his plastron, causing Leo to groan. Then he turned his attention to Leo's slit and rubbed it. He grinned when the leader soon dropped down, his forest green cock oozing precum.

Raphael licked the shaft, making Leo shiver. Then he lined his cock up at Leo's entrance and said, "I'm goin' in. Brace yerself."

Unable to stop himself, Leo whined, as Raphael thrust his cock inside of him. It burned like hell and he hated it.

"Ya sore, Fearless?" Raphael asked anxiously.  
Leo gritted his teeth and muttered, "Fine. Just stings."  
"It'll stop soon. Relax and let yerself go. I promise I'll be gentle. I ain't no savage. Well, not always."

Raphael picked up the pace and gently thrust in and out, soon building a steady rhythm and repeatedly hitting Leo's prostate.

The forest green turtle churred, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed, as pleasure coursed through him.

Raph's cock hurt at first, Leo thought, but now it feels wonderful inside of me. I like it.

Leo looks so cute, Raphael thought. Fuck. Did I say cute? This is just sex and meant ta get Donnie, Raph. Don't fall for Leo. Don't. He don't like ya. Remember that.

Raphael pumped Leo's cock and gave a final thrust into him.

Leo climaxed first with a loud churr, his essence painting his plastron white.

Raphael came with a loud growl a minute later and shot his essence deep inside of his brother. Then he pulled out, rolled off of his brother and lay down, feeling spent and satiated.

"Ya okay, Fearless?" Raphael said breathlessly.  
"Fine."

I'm not fine, Leo, thought. I fucked my brother. Not once, but twice. We can't do it again. Maybe I can ask Dad to let me leave sooner. How am I supposed to hide my feelings after this? I have to try. I can't leave now. Mikey needs me. I'm so…

"So," Raphael said, turning around. "Look at me."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
Leo sighed and turned around. "Happy now?"  
"Yeah. Sex makes ya glow, Leo. Ya look soft and beautiful. I like it."  
"Are you sick, Raph? You said something sweet."  
"Maybe yer rubbin' offa me," Raphael said and chuckled. "I'm serious. Anyway, I liked the sex and I hope I didn't hurt ya too much."  
"I'm fine. Just want…."  
"We gotta keep fuckin'. This can't be a one-time thing, else Donnie won't believe us. We got a date tonight and then fuckin', okay?"  
"Ever to the point."  
"I did say date. I didn't just say fuckin'. I can be romantic, because we gotta have romance and not just fuckin' ta make it believable."  
"You're right," Leo said and yawned. His butt and tail hurt, but he forced himself to ignore it.  
"Now cuddle me. Need ya scent all over me, so Donnie can smell ya."

I hate this, Leo thought, but I also love being with him. Fuck. I should never have agreed to the stupid charade. Way to go, Leo! You always get yourself in trouble. I'm going to talk to Dad and ask his advice about this.

Raphael wrapped his arms around his brother and thought, Donnie's gonna be all over me when he finds out we banged. Then we're gonna have a bondin' ceremony and we'll be happy forever. Fuck April. I bet that bitch ain't even pregnant and is tryin' ta trap him. Gonna look into that and try ta get a sample of her DNA ta check.

Raphael soon fell into a deep slumber, unaware of his big brother's inner struggle.

 **A/N Will Leo leave earlier? Will Raph love him for real?**

 **Thanks for all the feedback and to everyone, who's following and reading.**


	9. Splinter's order

Splinter was reading a book in his room when an idea struck him. One he felt convinced would keep Leo and Raphael together for good. He'd stress that was his wish and order and they'd honor it, being the devoted sons they were. He'd offer a clause as well, but he didn't think that'd happen. Beaming, he penned a letter and informed the Ancient One of his plans.

XXXXX

Leo woke up a while later, still snuggled up to Raphael, the scent of their lovemaking permeating the room. Thick, cloying, intense. Raphael's intoxicating musk filling his nostrils. It was comforting and heaven cuddling with him, but it shouldn't have happened. He should have resisted his brother, his urges. Some ninja and big brother, he thought bitterly. It'd have been different if the sex was a way of showing their love for one another, but it hadn't been. It was just sex for Raphael, meaningless, a tool to try and get Don to see what was missing and to make him jealous. That's all. Leo had known that'd be the case, but he'd still gone ahead with it and had in the process caused himself more heartache and despair.

Leo had loved the sex. It'd been incredible and he'd felt a closeness to his brother he hadn't felt in years. Real love tinged with burning passion, but he knew that wasn't the case for Raphael. He had to leave. It hurt that he had his brother, but he didn't really have him. Not his love. Not his genuine, pure love. And he'd never have it no matter what he did. He had to leave before his disconsolation totally consumed him. Leo stifled back a sob and blinked back tears at the thought. He loved his family so much and hated leaving them, but what choice did he have? A stray tear ran down his cheek.

Green eyes flickered open and Raphael said, as he took in Leo's miserable expression, "Why are ya cryin'?"  
"I'm not," Leo fiercely denied.  
"BS. Why?"  
"You wouldn't understand, Raph."  
"Try me. I can be a good listener."  
"You don't do feelings."  
"Not usually, but I told ya I'd try ta be more open with ya and ya said ya'd be the same."  
Leo sucked in a deep breath and said, "I don't know how to begin."  
"Just say how ya feel."  
"Conflicted, torn, anguished, inconsolable, heartsick, restless."  
"Yeah, ya said ya love someone, but he don't feel the same way. Why are ya still mournin' that dick, who don't know how lucky he is that someone like ya would want him? Forget him and move on, Leo. Yer only causin' yerself pain if ya don't. Hey. How 'bout I blow ya? It'll take yer mind offa the dickwad."  
The thought of Raphael between his legs and sucking him off was very tempting, but Leo shook his head. "No. That's not what I want. Not exactly."  
Green eyes widened in surprise. "Ya don't want me ta suck ya off ta make ya feel better? I thought guys liked blowjobs."  
"I do want it, but I don't want you to do it just to make me feel better. I want you to do it, because you want to."  
"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't wanna," Raphael said and frowned. "It'll make ya feel better, forget 'bout that dipshit guy and ya gotta admit the sex was awesome. I'm dynamite in bed."  
"Nothing like self –praise, huh?" Leo said sarcastically.  
Raphael smirked and said, "Come on. Ya know I was good. I plowed yer ass good. It's almost as if my rod was made for yer tight hole, huh, Fearless? Ya know it and so do I," Raphael said huskily, looking intently into Leo's eyes and lazily running a hand down his plastron, sending a tingle down his spine.  
"Anyone could walk in here," Leo protested, ignoring the warmth pooling in his groin and his uncomfortably tight shell, as his dick strained to be released. "We need to get up…"  
Raphael leant closer, his face inches from his brother's, and sniffed the air. He grinned and said, "I smell yer arousal. Ya want me, don't ya? Ya wanna be trapped underneath me with my dick rammed into yer ass. Yer an omega, huh, Fearless? Not the alpha ya claim ta be. Ya wanna be dominated by me! Well, yer not goin' anywhere until I say so. And no one's gonna walk in here."

Leo's senses swam, as Raphael's spicy and alluring scent filled his nostrils and his resolve crumbled. Some master of control he was. His brother just uttered a few seductive words and he was putty in his hands. Fuck. He shivered, a move his brother immediately noticed.

"Nervous, huh, Fearless? Not like ya ta be so shy," Raphael teased, slipping a hand between his brother's legs. "Like that, huh?" Raphael added and tugged his tail.  
Leo let out a startled whine and said, "Enough, Raphael!"  
"That was an undignified reaction," Raphael said and chuckled. "Not so high and mighty now, are ya, golden boy?"

Raphael rolled onto his brother and pinned his hands down. Then he swiped a long lick across Leo's neck, his eyes lighting up when Leo tilted his neck to one side, which gave him better access, and groaned.

"Hmm. Ya taste sensational, Leo," Raphael purred, as he kneed Leo's legs apart. "Yer a hot piece a tail."  
"Raphael, look, stop poking fun at me," Leo said, struggling to move.  
"Oh, but ya like pokin', bro!" Raphael exclaimed, his eyes shining in merriment. "And I'm gonna poke ya good. Now be a good boy and lie back for me."

Leo's resolve to resist crumbled again. Who was he kidding? He wanted his brother to screw him, to dominate him, to pleasure him. Okay. It wasn't love, but he was still going to get fucked by his dream guy, wasn't he?

The next thing Leo felt was his brother's head between his legs and his leathery tongue licking his slit.

"Fuck," Leo moaned, as he dropped down, his forest green cock exuding precum.

Not using any lube, Raphael slowly slid his dick inside of his brother.

Leo tensed at the sudden intrusion.

"Relax, Leo," Raphael whispered. "Let yerself go, okay? It'll be better for the both a us if ya do. Damn it. Yer still so tight. Let go, Leo. Let go of yer control, okay? Give it up. Come on."  
"It's just sex to you, isn't it?"  
"Huh?"  
"This. Us. Do you feel anything at all?"  
"I ain't heartless, Leo," Raphael said and frowned. "I got feelings. Yer killin' my libido. Let's just….Look yer pinin' over that twit and I'm moonin' over Donnie. This'll distract us for a while."  
"Maybe I don't want for a while."  
Raphael pulled his dick out of his brother, narrowed his eyes and said, "Thanks for ruinin' my mood. Yer always gotta talk and make things more complicated instead of just havin' fun and bein' spontaneous. And what the hell do ya mean?"  
"Nothing."  
Raphael growled in frustration and said, "No! Ya don't get ta spoil my mood and then say it's nothin'. What the fuck do ya mean, Leo?"  
"Nothing. I assure you. We really need to get up…" Leo tried to sit up, but Raphael pressed him down.  
"What did ya mean?" Raphael hissed. "Be honest. We said we'd be open with one another."  
"Sex to me isn't mechanical and meaningless. It's a demonstration of love between two people. A true, pure love. Two hearts and bodies uniting to become one. Peoples' feelings are sometimes hurt when they play with fire and the same feelings aren't returned. And sex isn't meant to be a distraction. It's meant to be beautiful and…."

Leo expected his brother to scoff at how sentimental he was and to say that he was thinking too much. It was a charade after all and sex was just a means of giving further accredit to the farce.

Instead, Raphael nodded and said, "Yer right, but it wasn't exactly meaningless for me, Leo. I'm helping ya ta forget that douche and that makes me feel better and yer gonna help me win Donnie, so all good, right? Plus, the sex really was heavenly. I feel like I know ya a bit better and look, we've even been able ta talk without comin' ta blows. So ain't been bad."  
"Okay. Hypothetical. Let's say you and Donnie never happened. What would you do?"  
"I suppose we'd have a friends with benefits thing until we found someone more suitable for us."  
"But I'd be away overseas."  
Raphael shrugged. "Then I'd go with ya. Someone has ta keep ya in line, Fearless, so ya know yer place," he said and chuckled. "What 'bout ya? What if ya and that guy never happen?"  
"I guess the same thing. Are you going to get off of me now?"  
"Not a chance. Seein' as we're bein' honest, what attracts ya ta that bonehead ya like?"  
"His swagger, his confidence, his charm, his dazzling eyes. They're mesmerizing. I could drown in them forever. He's noble, affectionate, loyal, sexy as all hell and his body? His muscles are huge. He's perfectly crafted. I could bounce quarters off of his ass and he makes me swoon every time I see him. I'm in awe of him and he's just…Words don't describe him adequately."  
"Hmm. Sounds a lot like me," Raphael kidded. "Ya know, Fearless. I give ya such a hard time, but yer actually a terrific guy."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. Ya deserve the moon, Leo, and ya do got beautiful eyes. They're as stunnin' as the ocean."  
Leo blushed and said, "You're just trying to suck up to me, so you can have your way with me."  
"Suck?" Raphael said and smirked. "Uh, uh. I can do that real well. Let me pleasure ya."

There was a knock on the door and Raphael grunted in frustration.

"Who is it?" Leo asked.  
"Meet me in the dojo," Splinter said.

"We'll be right there," Raphael said. He rolled off of Leo, stood up and quickly dressed. "What do ya think he wants, Leo?"  
"No idea," Leo said, standing up. He dressed and left the room, closely followed by Raphael.

XXXXX

The brothers bowed when they entered the dojo and Splinter said, "Kneel, my sons."

Bewildered, the brothers knelt and looked up at their dad, sensing he was going to tell them something important.

"I want you to do something for me," Splinter said. "Something important. I probably am not long for this world and it'll gladden my heart."  
"What is it, Dad?" Raphael asked.  
"You're already spending much time together. I've heard the ecstatic cries from your bedroom."  
Leo and Raphael blushed profusely, mortified their dad had heard them.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Leo began.  
Splinter waved a hand dismissively and said, "It is natural you'll be curious sexually and will want to fulfil certain desires, but those desires should be satiated when the relationship's a more permanent one. You're living as lovers, but I want you to take the next step and to solidify the relationship."

"What the fuckin' hell?" Raphael chimed in furiously. "Dad, ya can't be suggestin' that I marry Leo! Come on. This is only meant ta be a charade and ta spend time with Leo as a punishment. Not ta be his lifelong mate!"  
"Raphael, language," Splinter said sternly. "It is my desire and my order. You'll be bonded and will have your bonding ceremony tomorrow."  
"BUT I LOVE DONNIE. YA CAN'T DO THIS!" Raphael exploded, his shoulders shaking in rage, his green eyes blazing and his fists clenched. "I DON'T LOVE LEO. YA CAN'T MAKE ME. YA CAN'T. LEO DON'T LOVE ME NEITHER. THIS IS WRONG!"  
Splinter's eyes flashed dangerously and he slapped Raphael, who glared at him defiantly. "Raphael, remember your place. I am your father and Sensei. You do not speak to me that way. You'll adhere to my order. There is a clause."

Leo said nothing, his heart hammering. Married to Raphael? What? What about leaving? How could he marry someone, who didn't love him? How could Sensei think of such a thing? He'd clearly lost his marbles. No. He had to think of a way to stop this. Had to.

"Dad, you can't make us do that. Raph doesn't love me," Leo said.  
"What's the clause?" Raphael demanded.

"I have something I want to get off of my chest," the old rat said. "I'm hoping this will make you two fall in love for real and for Leonardo to remain at home. The thought of him leaving fills me with the utmost sadness and despair."  
"The clause," Raphael repeated.  
"Be patient, Raphael!" Splinter said irately.

Splinter opened his mouth to speak and his sons looked up at him, their hearts pounding, their hands clammy and their mouths dry. Whatever he was going to say was definitely a game changer and they both yearned to know what it was.

 **A/N Thanks to all reading, reviewing and following.**

 **What is the clause and how will Leo and Raph react to it?**


	10. The ceremony

"The clause is that if you don't fall for Leonardo in six months, you can dissolve the union, Raphael," Splinter. "Six months, but in that time you'll be faithful to one another and you won't act on your feelings for Donatello or tell him how you feel about him. You'll spend the majority of your time with Leonardo and you'll be an attentive and loving mate. Just like he will be to you. Leonardo, you requested to leave on your own. That's denied at the moment, but should your union with Raphael be dissolved, you may then leave and do as you wish."  
"Is that all? I don't fall for Leo in six months?" Raphael said. "Wow. That's easy, Dad. I can do that and I'll pass with flyin' colors. Then I'll have Donnie and the life I want. I thought the clause would be a much tougher one, but that's a piece a cake. Hear that, Fearless? We'll be ridda one another in six months' time. The countdown's on. Hey. Why did Fearless request ta leave? Why would he wanna leave us?"

The thought of spending the next six months with his crush both exhilarated and saddened Leo. It'd be bittersweet, having Raphael so close, but not really having him the way he wanted. Heart, body and soul. It'd only be body and meaningless for Raphael. A means to an end. Punishment. Not because he wanted to spend time with Leo, but because he was forced to. Ultimately, Raphael would leave him and he'd be alone, because there was no way the alluring, sexy hothead could fall for a boring drip like himself. Leo thought he wasn't special and Raphael certainly hammered that home every opportunity he got, but his dad had laid down the law and they had to obey it.

"Is that all, Dad?" Leo asked, feigning nonchalance.  
"Hey. Answer the question, Leo," Raphael demanded, his green eyes boring into Leo's.  
"I told you why I wanted to leave, Raph. Dad, is that all?"

"I'm moving the ceremony up to four p.m. today," Splinter said. "Why wait? I'll officiate. You can wear the kimonos I bought you for Christmas. Don't be late."  
"But we don't got rings or nothin'. Ya need those," Raphael said. "Ta make it a proper ceremony."  
"Sometimes all you need is in your heart," Splinter said. "I'll see you then. Write your speeches."  
"This is bullshit!" Raphael hissed. "Look, I get it's six months, Sensei, and I can do that, but why can't it be six months of just livin' together? Why does it gotta be bonded? Why? Why does it gotta be official? It's kinda makin' a mockery out of marriage, ain't it? Goin' through it all when ya don't love the person. Leo don't love me and I don't love him. Not the way it should be ta be married."  
"You made a mockery out of love by pretending to be together," Splinter said evenly. "It's not any different, Raphael. You just won't be living in sin. Who knows, you may actually grow to love Leonardo?"  
"The hell I will. I'll never love Leo. Never. I'll do this ta prove ya wrong and so that I can have Donnie, but I vow I'll never love Leo. Ya can't make me and he don't love me neither. He's fixated on another guy. This ain't fair, Sensei. How can ya make us do somethin' we don't wanna do?"  
"Make sure you write convincing, loving speeches," Splinter said, ignoring Raphael's outburst. "You still want people to believe you're in love and to make Donatello jealous, right? You'll spend your honeymoon at the farmhouse. It'll just be the two of you for a whole week, so you can get to know and appreciate one another more in a more intimate setting. Make the most of your alone time. Stop scowling, Raphael. It's not a death sentence. Leonardo is a catch."  
"Not in my eyes. He's a spaz. It ain't fair," Raphael whined and stamped his foot in fury. "It's hell. Leo always thinks he knows everythin' and that he's the boss. It's gonna be shit."

"You aren't exactly easy either," Leo retorted. "You bitch about everything, Raph, and you never listen to a word I say! The only time you're quiet is in bed when I'm rammed into you!" Realizing what he'd said, Leo clamped a hand to his mouth in embarrassment.  
"Yeah? I seem ta remember ya liked me fuckin' ya and ya bein' an uke!" Raphael fired back. "So much for the leader, huh?"

"Enough!" Splinter said firmly. "I'll see you at four. Raphael, lose the attitude and remember Leonardo is your leader, regardless of your feelings for him. He deserves respect."

Splinter left the dojo.

"Ya ain't the boss in the bedroom. I am, Leo," Raphael said. "I proved it."  
"Sure you did," Leo said and rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you don't want this….I don't…."  
"Ya coulda said somethin' 'bout the guy ya like. Dad woulda never said we had ta get married then."  
"It's pointless. That guy doesn't like me. You can't make someone like you if they don't."  
"Yet I'm forced into a marriage with ya, whom I don't like beyond brotherly affection. How's that fair, Leo? Ya know what? Let me talk ta that dickwad ya like and beat some sense into him."  
"It'll never work. Forget it."  
"I got ways and means of makin' people see sense," Raphael said and cracked his knuckles.  
"No. Look, I like him, but I neglected to say he's married."  
"Couples break up all the time. I'll pay him a house call."  
"No! You can't break up their marriage. He has a family. No, Raph! I won't let you. Look, I'm sorry this has to happen, but I can't do that to his family. Please. His kid's only two months old. Please."  
"Why were you screwin' a married man in the first place, Fearless? That ain't like ya."  
"We didn't exactly screw. I just fell in love with him when I saw him on the TV," Leo lied.  
"Holy shit. Yer tellin' me yer in love with a celeb? That's the guy, who's a dick and who don't like ya? No wonder. He don't even know ya exist! And ta think I actually got mad and offended for ya. Geez. Yer a nerd, Leo. Really. I didn't think ya could be, but ya have. Well done. Lucky me got the jackpot, huh? The only savin' grace is that yer good in bed. That was a shock. I didn't think ya would be."  
"Yes, Raph. I fell in love with a celeb. It's not abnormal. You've crushed on a couple."  
"Yeah, but I didn't think I stood a chance. Oh, Leo. Yer priceless."  
"I'm glad you find me amusing. Look, Raph. I don't want to marry you either. You're not a barrel of laughs and easy to get on with, but I'll suck it up. It's only six months. Then we're free."  
"Hmm. Suck? Ya will be doin' that all right."  
"I'll make a concession, so it won't be total hell for you. You can lead in the bedroom. You like control. I'll let you lead, but I do want to top sometimes."  
"How generous," Raphael scoffed. "I suppose that's the least ya can do and it'll stop us from havin' borin' sex. I'm innovative. I got a lotta ideas we can try."  
"All right. I'm going to get ready for the ceremony. Raph, I want you to know that while we're married, I'll treat you with love and respect and you'll never lack for anything. I'll try to be your anchor when you're feeling lost and be all you need."  
"Ya will never be all I want and I need, Leo, but thanks," Raphael said coldly. "It's a charade. The sex will be fun, but that's all we got ta make the arrangement bearable. We got nothin' else in common. Ya know that and in six months' time we'll be free. Ya will hopefully meet a real and decent guy and I'll have Donnie."  
Leo plastered a fake smile on his face, as his heart shattered at the harsh words and he said, "Yeah. I guess you're right. It's just sex and we'll never really love one another other than as brothers."  
"It's great sex, Leo, but that's all it is. Don't ever think it's more than that, because it ain't and will never be."  
"What if you fell in love with me?"  
"It ain't gonna happen, Leo, so pointless hypothesizin'."  
"But what if it did? Would you still leave me just to make a point to Dad?"  
"No. I'd love ya and would treat ya with respect, love, adoration and everythin' ya deserve and more. I'd try ta be all ya need and ta be there for ya, especially when yer feelin' crappy and doubtin' yerself. Ya do that so much when ya shouldn't. Yer a heck of a guy and I say mean shit ya don't deserve. Ya ain't a spaz or a drip. Yer kind, sweet, lovin' and everythin' pure, but ya ain't suited for me. That's really what I mean and I ain't suited for ya, Leo. I'm brash, rude, sarcastic, irritable, temperamental. I'd make ya unhappy, Leo. I will make ya unhappy and I can't be what ya need and deserve. Ya deserve better. It's different with Donnie, because sometimes I feel a connection with him. I don't feel…."  
"How can you know if you don't give us a chance?"  
"Huh?"  
"Look, we're both thrown into this marriage. None of us wants it, but what's the harm in actually treating it like we do, loving each other like happily married couples do and making the most of our union, instead of actually hating every nanosecond of it? We can still split up in six months if you want to. Let me be what you need and want during those six months. Make a real go of things. What do you say?"

Raphael stared at him, like he'd grown a third head and hooted with laughter.

"Make a go of things, Leo?" Raphael scoffed. "Really? No! I'm in it for six months. I'll act lovey dovey in public if I gotta, but it's an arrangement and sex in reality. That's all. Ya know that's the best thing for us both. We could never make one another happy. Not in all the ways that matter. Why bother tryin'?"  
"I guess you're right. It was just a thought. I'll see you at the ceremony."  
"Why do ya wanna make a go of things so bad?" Raphael asked. "It's just an arrangement ta ya too, Leo. Ain't like ya dig me or somethin'."

Leo didn't answer and walked out.

He don't like me, does he, Raphael wondered? He instantly dismissed the thought as absurd and headed to his room to wash and to get ready for the ceremony.

XXXX

Mikey and Casey were gathered in the lounge just before 4 p.m. The sea green turtle was feeling a bit better, but he still loathed his emerald skinned brother.

Donnie and April sat on the opposite sofa.

Splinter waited impatiently for the lovers to arrive, his tail swishing from side to side. He was dressed in his purple kimono and two lockets were in his obi. A silver necklace with a ruby in the center and a silver one with a sapphire in the center. He'd bought them for his sons for this Christmas, but now he planned on giving them to use instead of rings.

Leo had been told by Splinter to wear Raphael's favorite color and that Raphael would wear his, which would symbolize their union.

Leo arrived in a red kimono and said, "I'm here, Dad."  
"I see. You look dashing, Leonardo."  
"Thank you, Dad."

"It is rather sudden, isn't it?" Donnie asked. "Dad said you're having a bonding ceremony."  
"Doesn't seem sudden to us," Leo said. "It feels right, so we went for it."

"Oh! I do love weddings!" April enthused. "I hope you and Raph will be happy forever, Leo!"

Raphael arrived, dressed in a blue kimono, a frown marring his handsome features when he saw the object of his affection. He quickly masked it and joined his dad and Leo, resentment surging through him at being forced to go through the ceremony.

I wish I was marryin' Donnie, Raphael thought. I don't wanna do this. Whoa. Leo looks kinda cute. Sexy. That kimono brings out his beautiful eyes. No. Mustn't think that. This is just a sham for six months. That's all.

Leo studied his soon to be husband and thought, he looks so gorgeous. Soft, glowing, my dream guy. I can't believe I'm going to marry him. Oh. I wish he'd love me for real. I hope he will. I'd give anything for that to happen.

"Now that we're all here," Splinter said and smiled. "The ceremony can commence. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Leonardo and Raphael. Love is rare to find and when that happens, it should be held onto and treasured. Love is not jealous or unkind. It is pure, noble, everything good. It does not know sin or resentment. The odds for two mutants to find love was against them, but they have found it with one another, which although it was initially a surprise, it has gladdened my heart, because I wish nothing more than for my beautiful sons to be happy. If it is with one another, so be it. I hope their union will be a joyous one for many years to come."

"Hey, guys!" Karai said, entering the lair. Her eyes landed on Leo and Raphael and she said, "What's going on here? Why are they wearing kimonos and going through some kind of ceremony?"  
"Seat yerself down and shut up," Raphael snapped. "It's my weddin', Karai!"  
"Your wedding, but you love me, Raphael!"  
"The hell I do. I love Leo and we're gettin' married."  
"You can't!" Karai screamed. "You said you loved me."  
"I never did I love Leo and I'm gonna marry him. Stop makin' a fool of yerself. It was all in yer head."  
"You'll be sorry for lying to me, Raphael!" Karai shouted, her eyes flashing. "I'll get my revenge."  
"Whatever, ya bat shit crazy witch. Donnie, show her out!"

Donnie picked up a ranting Karai and tossed her out into the sewers. Then he closed the door and locked it.

"What was that about, Raphael?" Splinter asked.  
"The woman thought I loved her, which is crazy, because ya know I love Leo and my heart belongs ta him. Can we move on now, please?"

"All right," Splinter said and cleared his throat. "I have long thought Leonardo and Raphael are two sides of the coin. They're both passionate, dedicated, loyal warriors and I am glad they have found love and comfort in one another. I have no doubt they will weather whatever storms they face together and their love will burn as brightly as the stars. They'll be one another's anchors and oasis through the tough times, they'll love passionately, honestly and fiercely. They are perfect for one another in every way and as Michelangelo once said, like cheese belongs with pizza. That describes them to a T. I am grateful that I can officiate this ceremony and witness my sons in holy matrimony. It makes me tear up and reminds me of my own wedding day. I hope you'll be as happy as Tang Shen and I were and that you produce multiple offspring."

That was said in jest, because Splinter knew Leo and Raphael were both males and couldn't have babies.

Leo teared up at the heartfelt words and said, "Thanks, Dad. That means so much. We are grateful and happy to stand before you all, so you can witness our love and commitment to one another."

Raphael swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked back tears at the words, even though he'd vowed to himself back in his room not to get emotional, telling himself it was just a dumb fake ceremony and meaningless to him.

"Hey, Dad. We can't have babies," Raphael said.  
"I know, my son," Splinter said. "It's just something people say at weddings. Anyway, moving on. Leonardo, did you write your vows?"

"I did, Dad," Leo said.  
"Then take Raphael's hands and tell him," Splinter said.

Leo took Raphael's hands in his and said, "Raphael, I swear to love you, honor you and to treasure you all my life. I'd do anything for you, even sacrificing my life, because you are the most important person to me and I never dreamed I'd find someone as amazing as you. I am so honored and so grateful to be your husband and I'll show that every day in every way I can. You never have to doubt my love, because as long as the river flows into the sea , I'll love you endlessly. Aishiteru."

Raphael wanted to roll his eyes at the cheesy words, but he couldn't. They were simple, perfect, sweet and heartfelt. Just like Leo. What the shit could he say? Ditto? That was all he'd written down back in the room, but he couldn't utter that now. He had to make the wedding look real and genuine, so he had to say similar words. He looked deep in his heart, as everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Leonardo," Raphael said. "Our union came as a complete surprise. I never expected ta fall for a bossy, uptight, borin', guy like ya…"  
"Raphael!" Splinter hissed. "Don't you dare fuck this up." The old rat never swore, so Raphael knew he was dead serious.

"Let me rephrase that," Raphael said quickly and looked intently into Leo's eyes. "Leonardo, I've always been in love with ya, but I never thought ya'd feel the same way, so when ya said ya did, I was blown away. I still am every moment I'm with ya. I'm truly lucky ta have someone as incredible, pure, funny, genuine and honest as ya. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend and I'm truly honored yer my husband. I look forward ta sharin' the resta my life with ya. I swear I'll be faithful, honest, loyal and dedicated ta ya until my dyin' breath. I love ya, Leonardo. Heart, body and soul forever. Aishiteru."

"This is so beautiful," Donnie whispered and kissed April's hand. "I can't wait until we tie the knot, babe."

Raphael saw that and jealousy surged through him, but he pretended he hadn't seen and focused on his husband. His husband. How strange it felt to call Leo that.

"That was wonderful," Splinter said and looked at his sons.

Leo's eyes brimmed with tears and he saw Raphael was furiously blinking his own back. How typical of Raphael to feign he didn't care. Maybe he really didn't, but his vows had been so beautiful. It was easy to get swept and carried away by them.

I wish Raph really felt that way, Leo thought.

Splinter produced the necklaces and said, "Raphael, this necklace with the ruby is a symbol of your union with Leonardo. I'll say the until death part and then you will place the necklace on him."  
"Yes, Dad," Raphael said, taking the necklace.

"Leonardo," Splinter said. "Do you promise to honor, cherish, love, comfort and care for Raphael in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"  
"I do."

Raphael placed the necklace on Leo and Leo's eyes shone with happiness. He couldn't help himself. He was married to his dream guy, Raphael, even if it was just temporary.

"Leonardo," Splinter said, handing him the necklace with the sapphire. "This is also a symbol of the deep love you and Raphael share for one another. Raphael, do you promise to honor, cherish, love, comfort and care for Leonardo in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"  
"I do," Raphael said.

Leo placed the necklace on Raphael and Splinter smiled.

"I pronounce you married, Mr. and Mr. Hamato," Splinter said. "You may kiss."

Raphael cupped his husband's face, kissed him passionately and wrapped his arms around him.

Leo blushed, not used to public displays of affection.

"Yay. Way to go, guys!" Donnie cheered.  
"Congrats, guys," April said.

"Congrats," Mikey said. "I'm going to lie down."  
"I'm happy for you guys," Casey said. "Congrats. I'll go with Mikey. Catch you later."

Mikey and Casey left the room.

"I'm going to make dinner," Donnie said. "Come on April. I'm so happy for you, Leo and Raph and if you guys do want babies, we can talk about it in my lab. We could clone one through DNA or something."

"I shall retire to my room until dinner," Splinter said and kissed his sons' cheeks. "Congrats, my sons. I do hope your union is a long and happy one."

Splinter left the room.

"Babies," Raphael said and snorted contemptuously."Really? Babies? I don't want no babies. I'm a damn guy. Do I look like I wanna carry babies? Do ya, Fearless? If we had any, ya'd carry them. I'm the Alpha, damn it! Babies are just tons of work. Shit diapers and all that."  
"Of course not. It'd complicate things," Leo lied. "Those vows you said were special. Did you mean them?"  
"Ya know I didn't. Did ya?"  
"No."  
"Well, husband, I think I'm gonna get outta this get up. Man, it feels strange callin' ya that."  
"I feel the same way. It was a lovely ceremony."  
"For a fake one, ya mean?"  
"No. It was lovely and you looked sexy."  
Raphael rolled his eyes and said, "Ya tryin' ta get up my shell, Leo?"  
"Why can't I pay my husband a compliment without expecting anything, because I wasn't ? You looked sexy and you are sexy."  
"Thanks. Ya looked cute. Now we've complimented one another, I'm gonna get outta this get up. Ya gonna come and christen the bed again, now that we're married?"  
"No. I have meditating…."  
"Meditatin'? On my weddin' night? Fuck, ya, Leo," Raphael snarled. "I wanna get laid and we're gonna fuck. Ya can meditate tomorrow or whenever."  
"Whatever you want, Raph."  
"That sounds so selfish. I ain't tryin' ta be. I just wanna christen the bed. I got an itch. I need it scratched."  
"Grr! You're insufferable!" Leo growled, his temper rising.  
"Yer my husband and yer supposed ta make me feel good. Ya promised, Leo, didn't ya? In front a our family? Now ya want me ta be celibate?"  
"You want to be fucked, you got it, Raphael!" Leo growled.

Leo charged at his husband and knocked him to the ground, winding him. Then he applied pressure points to Raphael, paralyzing him, picked Raphael up and carried him into the bedroom.

XXXX

Leo placed Raphael down on the bed and said, "You want to be fucked, we'll fuck."  
"Hmm. I like this Leo!" Raphael said, unafraid. "Come on, Fearless. Show your dark side. I can take it and I want it."

Leo looked at Raphael, undressed him, spread his legs apart, lined his dick up at Raphael's entrance and thrust inside of him with no lube, making Raphael grunt.

"Am I hurting you, husband?" Leo asked.  
"No. Fuck me hard!" Raphael said. "I want it. I deserve it. I was a bad boy for rilin' ya."

Leo fucked him hard and deep and their churrs reverberated throughout the lair.

They soon came, Leo's hot seed filling up his new husband.

Leo pulled out, flopped down beside his husband and nuzzled him with his beak.

Raphael climaxed with a loud growl and said breathlessly, "That was fuckin' amazin'." His paralysis had worn off. He nuzzled Leo back with his beak and said, "Ya know what? That was hot. Really hot ya dominatin' me like that."  
"I was an asshole. I only did it, because I was angry."  
"Maybe, but I liked it. It was spicy. Ya know what, Leo? Ya should let that side of ya show more often. I like it and I liked bein' yer omega. I'll lead mostly in the bedroom, but I got no qualms in bein' yer omega as well."

Leo said nothing. He was ashamed of himself, because he'd lost control. Some leader and husband he was, hurting his mate like that and without lube. He was a sadist, even if Raphael was okay with it. It went against his values and his ninja code. He had to leave.

"I was thinkin' somethin'," Raphael said and stifled a yawn.  
"What, Raph?"  
"Yer probably hatin' yerself because of what ya did, but ya shouldn't. I wanted it, Leo. It don't make ya dishonorable. It's what we both wanted, so it's okay. It was consensual, okay? We can try all kinda things and it's okay, as long as it's consensual. Couples experiment, so stop beatin' yerself up."  
"Okay, Raph."  
"And don't even think of boltin'. We're both in it for six months and it ain't fair if ya leave, because then I won't be able ta prove Dad wrong, okay?"  
"Hey, Raph. I won't leave, but I want you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"I was lying. I want a kid and if you….If you left, I'd like a reminder of you and the special times we had. The memories wouldn't be enough. I want a kid. You'd be with Donnie anyway and you wouldn't have to care for it. I would. What do you say?"

 **A/N Will Raph agree to what Leo wants?**


	11. The Ancient One

"Fuckin' no," Raphael snapped. "I ain't gonna give a ya kid, Leo. Don't ya think it'd complicate matters even more? Maybe that's what ya want, huh, so it'll be harder for me ta leave? No, no."  
"I swear you won't have to care for it. I will. I just thought it'd be nice to have a reminder of my husband."  
"Ya got the memories. That's enough, Leo. Kids are gross, demandin', they suck the soul outta ya…."  
"Oh, really? Is that why I sometimes catch you gazing off into the distance when you see a baby on TV? Because you loathe them?"  
"Okay, Leo. Ya got me. Maybe a kid ain't so bad, but I'd want one with Donnie. Not ya."  
"Don't you think you owe me one after going through this charade with you?"  
"Owe ya? Ya don't have a baby with someone, because ya owe them somethin', Leo," Raphael hissed and jabbed his finger into Leo's plastron. "Ya have a baby with someone, because ya wanna. I don't wanna and that's final. Ya want a baby so bad, ya can clone yerself, but fuckin' leave my DNA alone. Don't even think 'bout usin' it."  
"Would having a kid with me be so terrible?"  
"Yeah, because we'd be eternally bound and I'd look like a slime bucket if I didn't wanna have nothin' ta do with it."  
"And what if you loved me? Would you have a baby with me?"  
"Man, ya love hypothesizin'. If I loved ya, I'd consider it, but ya'd go through the pregnancy or we'd ask Donnie ta clone our DNA or somethin'. I'm an Alpha and there ain't no way in hell that I'd endure pregnancy, the backache, the cramps, the vomitin' and so on. Ya could handle that better and yer the girl in this marriage, so it makes sense that ya'd carry the brat."  
"I'm the girl, huh? Your shrieks weren't exactly manly when I tapped your ass."  
"Whatever, Leo."  
"That your best comeback? 'Whatever', Leo? You're losing your touch with snarky comments."  
"I don't wanna fight," Raphael said and clasped his hands behind his head. "Look, I said I'd consider a kid if I loved ya, but the subject's done until then."  
"I think a kid would be nice. We could teach it everything we know and it would be a lasting legacy to our love. Maybe it'd have a family of its own someday. Wouldn't you like that? Our clan expanding, knowing it isn't going to only be us four?"  
"What for, Leo? So it can go through the same shit we do? Hated by the humans, called a freak and unable ta live a normal life? Don't tell me it may have the same rights as humans somedays. That ain't gonna happen. All it'll have is a life down in the damp and smelly sewers. Just like us. That ain't a life, Leo. It deserves better. Just like we do."  
"You're such a downer, Raph."  
"No. I'm a realist, Leo. Life ain't all unicorns and roses, ya know. Surely ya know that. It'd be selfish ta have a kid, even if we badly wanted one. We couldn't give it everythin' it deserved."  
"It sounds like you've thought about having kids before. You're right about the cons, Raph, but the pros far outweigh them. We'd have a kid we'd be able to love and who could continue our legacy. I think that's wonderful and I think you'd make a fantastic Dad. I really do. You act tough, but you have a heart of gold, you're sweet, loving, gentle and…."  
"Yer makin' my shell itch with the sappiness. Stop, Leo! Fine. Ya know me. No one knows me better than ya do. I have thought 'bout kids. I wouldn't mind a kid, but I'd only have one if we were in love or if I was with Donnie. I'd want the kid ta be the product of a happy marriage. Not a result of an obligation or somethin', okay? Kids deserve ta have two parents in a lovin' and stable marriage. We'll have a kid if I love ya. If I don't, ya can clone yerself."  
"I can work with that, I guess. What would you name the kid?"  
"Oh, sheesh, Leo! Leave the subject alone!" Raphael said irritably. "Ya really know how ta drag it out, don't ya?"  
"Humor me."  
"I kinda like Mia and Leo, okay?"  
"Leo? You'd name a son after me?"  
"Don't get an ego over it. It's just some people call the eldest boy after the dad, so it makes sense. My name's shit, so yers makes sense."  
"Your name's not shit, Raphael. Do you know what it means? It means God has healed and Raphael wasn't just a painter. He was one of the Archangels. How special is that? I love your name. It suits you. I'd name a kid after you."  
"Suits me how?"  
"Well, you're special, brave, tender, gentle, honest, sexy. That's what the name Raphael conjures up for me."  
"Ya just wanna tap my ass again," Raphael said mischievously, trying to ignore the swelling in his heart at those words. He'd longed to hear them for many years and now he had. Too bad it was too late, because he was in love with Donnie.  
"No. I rarely say things I don't mean. I….You're terrific, Raph. Donnie's lucky to have your love. I would give anything to have that deep love."  
"Ya'll find that, Leo. Any guy would be lucky ta have ya. Yer dynamite and so precious. I wanna tell ya somethin'".

There was a knock on the door.

"My sons," Splinter said. "We have a surprise visitor. Please report to the lounge."

"I'll tell ya later, Leo," Raphael said. He sprang out of bed and donned his kimono.  
"I guess," Leo said, getting up and dressing in his kimono.

They headed to the lounge.

XXXX

Leo and Raphael were stunned to find the Ancient One in the lounge. He sat on a sofa next to April and Donnie and stood when the newly married couple entered the room.

Mikey, Casey and Splinter sat on the opposite sofa.

"I believe congratulations is in order," the Ancient One said, extending a hand. "Congrats, Leonardo and Raphael. I wish you a long and happy marriage."  
"Thank ya," Raphael said and shook his hand. Then he bowed.

"Thank you," Leo said, shaking his hand and then bowing. "We appreciate it."  
"The Ancient One arrived unexpectedly," Splinter said. "He has some news he wishes to tell us, but he wanted us all to be present."

"That's right," the Ancient One said. "I learned of your marriage when I arrived. It isn't good news, my friends. I am dying. I was diagnosed with terminal liver cancer in Japan two days ago. I have a good friend, who has a jet and he flew me here, so I could say my farewells. Do not be sad, my friends. I have lived a long and happy life and I am ready to depart this world. Yoshi has invited me to spend Christmas here and to stay for as long as I like. I appreciate it, but I'll only be staying for a few days. I have a lot to do back in Japan with regards to settling some affairs."  
"I am so sorry," Leo said. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."  
"That's very kind, Leonardo, but there is something I'd like to do. Yoshi has long been a good friend and I would like to extend final blessings to his cherished sons and their partners. That would give me much happiness and that is all I require. Well, that and tea. That's about all I can manage."

"I'm sorry," Raphael said. "That sounds lame. I'm so sad yer sick and that I can't help after all ya've done for us. I feel so helpless. I think we all do."  
"Ah, Raphael-san," the Ancient One said and placed a hand on his arm. "I am fine and have accepted it. Do not grieve and stress. It is life and I am ready to leave it. I would like to bestow the blessings now."

"Are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow?" Splinter asked. "You had a long flight and need rest."  
"I am not tired, Yoshi," the Ancient One said. "And who knows, I may die tonight? I would like to do it now, so that I know it is done. Donatello and Miss O 'Neil, please kneel."

Don and April knelt before the Ancient One, who placed hands on their shoulders and muttered a string of Japanese words, the family recognized as an ancient blessing about love, happiness and prosperity.

The Ancient One smiled when he'd finished and then asked Mikey and Casey to kneel before him. They did and he also blessed them.

It was now Leo and Raphael's turn to kneel.

The married couple knelt before the Ancient One.

The Ancient One placed his hand in Raphael's kimono and rubbed his flat plastron, as he muttered a string of Japanese words, startling the emerald skinned turtle, who flinched. The old man spoke quickly, so only Splinter understood what he was saying.

"Hey. What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" Raphael demanded, his green eyes flinty. "Are ya tryin' ta cop a feel? Back off."

The Ancient One ignored the outburst and continued stroking Raphael's plastron.

Raphael glowered and yelled, "Back off. That's private, ya perve."  
The Ancient One smiled, removed his hand and said, "All done. I shall retire now. I hope your blessings all come true."  
"What did ya do ta me?" Raphael asked. "Why did ya touch me and not the others, huh? Do ya got some kinda crush on me?"

"Raphael," Splinter said sternly. "Do not be rude. He merely blessed you."  
"He struck his hand down my kimono, Dad! He didn't do that ta the others. Why? What have ya done? Dad, what did he do?"  
"He blessed you, Raphael. That is all."  
"He molested me! Leo, yer my husband. Ya saw him do it. Leo, say somethin'."

"Raphael, all I did was wish you the same things as your brothers," the Ancient One said. "With a twist. You have so much fire in you. I did another blessing, which was that you'd mellow a little. I did nothing wrong. I am no pervert, I assure you."  
"Ya are! Ya touched my plastron" Raphael roared. "I think ya did somethin' ta me. What is it? Answer me."  
"I wished you happiness, health, wealth and love," the Ancient One said. "That's all and to mellow. I shall retire to my room. Good night and thank you, Yoshi."

"I shall escort you to your room," Splinter said and he and the Ancient One left the room.

"You're over reacting, Raph," Donnie said. "Come on, April. Dinner's ready."  
"Yeah, Raph. He just blessed you," Casey said.

Casey, Mikey, Donnie and April headed to the kitchen.

"I still think he did somethin' ta me, Leo," Raphael said.  
"Yeah, right? Like turning you into a chick or something?" Leo said sarcastically.

Raphael suddenly felt hot and a strong desire to be claimed, rutted and marked by his mate right there on the living room floor.

"I feel weird, Leo," Raphael said, discarding his kimono, his cheeks reddening. "Hot, hormonal. I need ya. Need ya so bad and inside a me right now. I need my Alpha, my mate, my husband."  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" Leo said in astonishment. "This is a public place, Raph. We can't screw in the lounge."  
Raphael wagged his tail teasingly and said, "But I need ya, Leo. Don't refuse me."

The sight of Raphael's enticing tail on display for him made Leo's shell feel embarrassingly tight.

"I can see ya cavin', Leo, my Alpha. I need ya," Raphael said, lying on the floor and parting his legs wide. "I know ya want me just as badly. Hey, Leo. I don't wanna dominate no more. I just wanna be yer omega. I was born ta be that."

What the hell, Raphael thought? Did I just say I don't wanna dominate no more? I'm a dominant guy, so why do I wanna just bottom? It don't make sense, unless that's what the Ancient One did ta me. I wanna say I wanna dominate, but I can't. All I can say is the opposite.

Leo tried to resist him, but the sight of his husband's gorgeous body on display for him, his green eyes burning with lust made it impossible and he found himself dropping down.

"That's it, Leo," Raphael praised. "Come and claim me. Fuck me good. I'm yers and ya belong in me."

Leo stuck a finger inside of his husband's puckered hole, prepping him. Then he thrust his rod inside of Raphael, making him groan and arch his back, his nails raking down Leo's arms.

"That's it, Leo!" Raphael churred. "That's it. Ah. That's what I need. Yes, yes!" Raphael yelled, as Leo hit his sweet spot. "So good. So good, my Alpha. Yes. Fuck!"

XXXX

Meanwhile, Splinter and the Ancient One were in the latter's bedroom, a spare bedroom that was used for guests.

"So what exactly did you do to Raphael?" Splinter asked. "I can hear my sons in the lounge. It's revolting and they should be ashamed to be so public. Did you turn Raphael into a nymphomaniac or something, my friend?"  
"They're only doing what's natural, my friend," the Ancient One said. "I apologize if it is obscene, but I will explain. I have turned Raphael into an uke, a submissive with no aggression in him whatsoever. He will live to serve his husband and to obey his every demand. There will be no more tantrums, nothing. Raphael is as meek as a lamb now. He will also listen to you. It is not terrible. You have long complained about what a difficult child he is. Now he will be as obedient as a puppy. Do you approve?"  
"I can live with that. What else did you do?"  
"He is also a nymphomaniac with one thing on his mind. Breeding with his Alpha. He sees Leonardo as his Alpha and his protector. He knows he's the submissive and his job is to please his husband. Raphael wants sex all the time and I'm sure Leonardo will be satisfied with that. They are young and horny after all with rampant hormones. We were young once, Yoshi, so we can't frown upon that. We had the same urges."  
"Breeding? But they can't have babies. They're males," Splinter said in amazement and raised a brow.  
"Ah. I turned Raphael intersex. He has his penis, but he has a fully functioning female reproductive system. Ovaries and a uterus, which means there'll soon be young. That should please you. You wished the couple to remain together and what better way to cement their bond than children? What do you think?"  
"I can learn to like the changes if they stay together, but I don't like them fornicating in the lounge or anywhere else publicly."  
"Sorry. If the mood hits Raphael, he'll take whatever he can wherever. You have to deal with it. That's just one con of the blessing. One. You now have a meek, nymphomaniac son, who'll bear young and will live with Leonardo forever. You get what you want. That's all that matters, Yoshi. Your sons will never leave you."  
"I suppose I can just leave the room if it happens. Good work, my friend. How long will Raphael's nymphomaniac status last?"  
"For life, which means lots of babies. I hope Leonardo has lots of stamina. I reckon the way they're going at it now that there will be babies before the end of next year. Don't inform them. They'll soon find out when Raphael's gravid. I also blessed Donatello and April. She wasn't pregnant, but she will be soon and Michelangelo will also bear young before long. You will have tons of grandchildren, my friend."  
"Thank you. Do you want me to bring you some dinner?"  
"No, thank you. I shall rest and see you later."  
"Very well. Good night, my friend. Sleep well."  
"Thank you, Yoshi."

Splinter left the room and headed to the lounge.

XXXX

Splinter saw Leo and Raphael still in the throes of lovemaking, their faces flushed, as they churred. He grimaced in disgust.

"Don't mind me," Splinter said sardonically. "I just live here."  
Leo immediately climbed off of his husband and said in an embarrassed tone, his cheeks scarlet, "I'm sorry. We got carried away. It won't happen again, Dad."  
"I hope not. I get you're married and in love, but others don't want to see this! Confine it to your room."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Raphael said meekly, as he stood up and reached for Leo's hand. "I didn't mean ta. I suddenly needed Leo. I'm so sorry, Dad. Please don't be mad at us. It won't happen again. I swear."

The old Raphael would have defied his dad and told him he could do what he wanted now that he was married, but this one was polite and apologetic, which pleased Splinter.

"I'll let this slide, as long as it doesn't reoccur," Splinter said. "Shower and then join us in the kitchen for dinner."  
Raphael nodded and said, "Come on, Leo."

The married couple headed to the bathroom.

XXXX

Raphael closed the bathroom door and the warm feeling came over him again.

"Leo, I need ya," Raphael said. "I feel horny again."  
"Again?" Leo said in surprise.  
"Uh huh. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I need ya all the time. I want ya so much. I need yer seed inside a me. I need ta mate, ta breed with ya. Need yer cock inside me, fillin' my hole."  
"Breed? We can't breed, Raph! We're guys."  
"I know, but I need ya inside a me. Only ya can satisfy me, Leo!" Raphael said and stared intently into Leo's eyes. "I know ya want me."

Leo's shell felt embarrassingly tight again and he dropped down with a low growl.

"Lie down, Raphael," Leo ordered. "Lie down and part your legs."  
Raphael lay down, parted his legs and said huskily, "Claim me, my Alpha, my husband. Fill me with yer seed."

Leo prepped him by sticking a finger into his puckered hole. Then he thrust his cock deep inside of his husband.

"Going to pound you good," Leo whispered and thrust even deeper.

Raphael churred loudly, as Leo stabbed his sweet spot and he saw stars.

This is heaven. Makin' love ta my Alpha, Raphael thought, as Leo continued pounding away. My husband, my babies' daddy. Babies? What the fuck? I can't have babies. I'm a guy, ain't I? Then why do I feel so weird, like I'm fuckin' for another purpose? A purpose of extendin' our family. That ain't what the Ancient One did ta me, did he? He didn't make me want that, did he? He didn't turn me into a chick, did he? No. Of course, he didn't. All he did was bless Leo and make me…. Wow. That feels good. This is heaven. Leo.

Leo came, pulled out of his husband and flopped down beside him with a contented sigh.

Raphael climaxed with a loud growl, pulled his husband close and nuzzled him with his beak.

"You're insatiable," Leo said breathlessly. "I don't know what's come over you, Raph. I hope I can keep up."  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna ask the Ancient One when he wakes up. All I wanna do is fuck and I don't wanna fight. I just wanna love ya, Leo, like ya deserve and be cocooned in yer love. Do ya think I'm a chick now and that's why I wanna fuck all the time, as if I'm tryin' ta make babies?"  
"Don't be silly. You have a dick. Maybe it's mating season."  
"That's Spring and Autumn, Leo. Not Winter. I think he turned me into a nympho. That ain't so bad, I guess, except I don't wanna top. Don't ya think that's weird?"  
"Not really," Leo said and stifled a yawn. "You said you wanted to be my omega earlier. You worry too much. You like sex. That's all and it is fantastic between us. You couldn't get enough of it earlier."  
"Yeah, but I've wanted it twice in ten minutes. Ain't that a bit much?"

Leo had said nothing. He'd fallen asleep on the bathroom floor.

"Leo, wake up! Ya can't sleep here. Leo!" Raphael said.

Getting no response and too worn out to move himself, Raphael snuggled up close to his husband and closed his eyes.

Maybe I do worry too much, Raphael thought. Leo's right. Nothin' is wrong and it was just a blessin'. I just find it odd that he stroked my plastron and nobody else's. It was as if he were wishin' me ta fall gravid. Crazy, because I'm a guy and that can't happen. Yeah. Of course that won't happen. I'm a guy and I got a dick. I don't got no female parts and I can't lay eggs. I gotta say that Leo's right. The sex is fuckin' mindblowin' with my Alpha, my husband. Man, it still feels odd callin' Leo my husband. Never thought I'd marry him. Life is so fuckin' strange sometimes.

Raphael drifted off to sleep, worn out after his long and eventful day.

 **A/N Are Raphael's changes permanent?**


	12. Mr Nice Raph

Leo and Raphael made love six times that evening, the ex-hothead's libido out of control. They finally fell asleep just after three a.m., their bodies tangled together, the evidence and scent of their lovemaking staining the sheets and permeating the air respectively.

A knackered Leo extricated himself from his mate just after five, got up, took a long, hot shower and padded into the dojo to meditate and to get away from his lover. The sex had been demanding and passionate and while he'd enjoyed it, he doubted he'd maintain his stamina with his nymphomaniac uke husband and it was exhausting.

Leo sat down on the tatami mat, rubbed his bleary eyes and groaned, when he heard familiar footsteps.

"Hey, hon," Raphael said cheerfully. He held a tray on which were cups of tea and a large plate of cinnamon buns, which were Leo's favorite.  
"Raph, you made breakfast?" Leo said in amazement, as Raphael placed the tray on the ground and then sat down on the floor. "But you don't drink tea."  
"If it's good enough for my husband, then I'll like it," Raphael said and sipped his tea. "How 'bout we do somethin' fun later, like I'll bake chocolate cupcakes and we can scarf them, while watchin' Captain Ryan. I love that cartoon."  
Leo raised an eye ridge and said, "Are you sick? You want to bake and watch Captain Ryan. You hate cooking and baking and you said Captain Ryan's trash."  
"Did I? I was wrong. I wanna cook and bake and be the perfect husband. Ya deserve that," Raphael said huskily and placed his hand on Leo's plastron, sending a shiver down his spine. "I wanna make ya happy, babe, and I'll do anythin' ya want."  
"Uh, if you really want to, but don't blame me if you find the show boring."  
"How would it be borin'? I'll be watchin' it with ya. Ya could even make cricket excitin', Leo. Just yer presence makes me happy. I'm a lucky guy ta have ya as my mate. Now eat yer breakfast. The buns are gettin' cold."

Raph's so nice, Leo thought, as he chewed a bun. I kind of like it. I just hope his nymphomania doesn't start.

Raphael watched his mate and thought, I'm gonna be the best husband and spoil him. Only his needs matter.

"Hey, babe. What do ya think 'bout me cross dressin'? Would ya like it?" Raphael asked.

Leo nearly choked on his bun. Did I really hear him say that, he wondered? Raph cross dressing, like wearing a dress or something? First he makes me tea, offers to bake and cook and now he wants to dress up as a woman?

"Raph, you're a guy," Leo said slowly. "And you pride yourself on your masculinity and Alpha status. Why would you want to do that?"  
"I don't know. I just have a strange desire ta dress up for ya and ta look sexy. Don't ya want that?"  
"Sweetheart, you are sexy. You don't have to dress up as a chick for me, okay? If I wanted a chick, I'd have married one."  
"But some of the lingerie looks really lovely, Leo."  
"Raphael, are you ill? Do you want Donnie to examine you?"  
"Why do ya think that, Leo? I was just tryin' ta be nice," Raphael sniffed.  
"Baby, tea and buns is really thoughtful, but lingerie? No. I don't want a chick. I want you, my love. You're more than enough."  
"And our babies," Raphael said and patted his plastron. "I wanna lay eggs, Leo. Yer eggs."  
"You were dead set against it yesterday," Leo said and quirked an eye ridge. "Why the change of heart?"  
"I wanna make ya happy and a baby would do that, so why don't we talk ta Donnie and see if he can help us out?"  
"Um, are you sure, Raph, because there's no going back if we do?"  
"Of course I'm sure, babe. I want yer young and I'd be the best Mommy, ya know."  
"Mommy?"  
"Well, duh. I'd lay eggs, so I'm the mommy and yer my Alpha and the daddy," Raphael said and rolled his green eyes, as if Leo was being stupid.  
"Um, you know what? Why don't we wait a while and see if you're really on board."  
"But I am on board."  
"I want to wait! I think we should. We only just got married."  
"All right, my love," Raphael said agreeably. "We'll do what ya want."  
"Raph, that's not what a marriage is about. It's about equality."  
"Nah," Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against his husband's. "The Alpha's boss and gets ta make the decisions. The omega gets ta take care of the Alpha and the young and is more than content with that. I am. I'm so unbelievably lucky and grateful ta have ya as my Alpha."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh huh. My great, big, stud. Yer so amazin', Leo. How could I have wanted someone else? I was so blind not ta see how special ya are. Mmmm. I wanna just eat ya up right now, but I can't. I got things ta do. I'll see ya later, my babe."  
"Uh, sure, Raph. Thanks for breakfast."  
"That was just a starter," Raphael said and pecked his lips. "I'm gonna go make somethin' else and use Mikey's recipe books."

Raphael stood and left the room, leaving a baffled Leo.

What the hell's wrong with him, Leo thought? He's so charming, patient, kind, agreeable and willing to listen to me. I kind of like him this way, though. I'll take it while it lasts.

XXXX

Raphael whistled, as he got down recipe books from the kitchen shelf and then began preparing breakfast. He settled on chicken waffles and bacon and his chocolate cupcakes were in the oven.

"Mmm. Something smells good in here," Donnie commented, as he entered the kitchen a little after six." His eyes widened in astonishment when he saw Raphael at the stove and he said, "You're cooking, Raph?"  
"Yep. I wanna be a great husband ta my babe and what better way ta spoil him than by cookin' and bakin'. Leo's just the most incredible person, ya know."  
"That's sweet. I'm happy for you guys," Donnie said, as he brewed his coffee.

Raphael looked at Donnie, but there was no desire for him anymore. All he saw was his brother and all he felt was brotherly affection for him, because all he yearned for now was Leo.

"Thank ya, Donnie," Raphael said and beamed. "I got so lucky ta find my soul mate. I hope ya and April are as happy as we are. Hey. I was thinkin'. Ya can help us have a baby, right?"  
"I could if you're both serious."  
Raphael rubbed his flat belly and said, "I wanna have Leo's babies and soon. I'm meant ta be a mommy."  
Donnie stared at him, like he'd grown a second head, and said, "You want to be a mommy? Raph, you're a guy. A macho guy."  
"Nah. I'm Leo's omega, Donnie. He's the Alpha and a stud at that. I can't keep my paws offa him. We made love six times last night and it was fantastic. He pounded me into the bed and I still got his seed inside a me. He's so manly and his cock feels so right inside a me."  
Donnie nearly choked on his coffee at the crass words and said, "Since when are you a uke? I always figured you'd be the Alpha."  
"I know, right? But I ain't and it's magnificent lettin' Leo take the lead in everythin'. He's boss. I'm gonna get some lingerie later, so we can have some fun in the bedroom. Do ya think April could get it for me?"  
"I… uh, can ask her if you're serious, but….."  
"I am. Hey. I ain't been nice ta ya lately, have I?" The timer went off for the cupcakes. He took them out of the oven and said triumphantly, "My first batch and they're perfect. Just like my husband."  
"I'm thrilled for you," Donnie said, feeling awkward. His brother was acting weird and he had no idea why. Perhaps the Ancient One had done something to him?  
"Yeah. Ya gotta wait until the rest come for breakfast. How's Mikey?"  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night."  
"Poor guy. I was such a tool ta him. I'm gonna make him an awesome meal and maybe he'll forgive me."  
"Uh, Raph, I think it'd take more than a meal to do that."  
"I'll do whatever it takes. Well, except sex. Only Leo gets that privilege. Ya know, Donnie, I had the biggest crush on ya, but now all I feel is lust and love for Leo. I'm so glad, because Leo's sensational and ya don't measure up ta him."  
"You did?" Donnie said in surprise.  
"Uh huh, but now all I feel is brotherly love."  
"I'm relieved to hear that, Raph," Donnie said and sipped his coffee. "It means we don't have to have an awkward conversation."  
"Hey. What can I do ta sex things up in bed? What do ya think Leo would like? Do ya think he'd like BDSM and stuff?"  
"The best person to ask is Leo."  
"Of course. I hope he plugs my hole soon. I feel empty without him."  
"Raph, are you okay?"  
"Why does everyone keep askin' me that? I feel amazin' and ya know what the best feelin' is? Leo fuckin' me hard. Oh, Donnie. He's dynamite in bed."  
Donnie spat out his coffee and said, "Raph…."  
"Ya know what? Leo thinks I'm cute and sweet and I like it when he calls me that. I'm his cherub, his peach blossom and sugar and so much more and he's my baby, my angel. I blew him last night and he tastes of mint, Donnie. I could suck him forever."  
"Raph, there's such a thing as over sharing, okay? I don't want to know what you do with Leo," Donnie said snappily.  
"I was just bein' friendly."  
"That's oversharing, okay?"  
"Okay. Sorry. I'm just so thrilled 'bout things, I wanna tell everyone."  
"Get a journal," Donnie muttered.  
"Sorry I offended ya, bro. Hey, why don't we hang out later and watch yer tech shows? They're so cool."  
"You hate those."  
"Nah. I like them and it'd give me an idea what ta buy Leo for his birthday. So we on?"  
"If I'm free, sure."  
"Neat and don't even think 'bout doin' the chores, I got them covered and Leo's as well. Then I can bake and cook and make sure my room is also super clean. Our linen needs washin' as well."  
"I can imagine," Donnie said and wrinkled his beak in disgust.  
"Hey. Ya messed yer coffee. I'll make ya a fresh pot."  
"Um, thanks. Raph, why are you so nice?" Donnie asked, as Raphael brewed a fresh pot of coffee.  
"Because it's better than bein' a dick. Ya hate it?"  
"No. It's just so strange."  
"Get used ta it, bro. It's the new and improved Raph."

I guess it's better than his old brutal self, Donnie thought. But I wish he'd stop sharing his sex life. It's gross.

The family, sans Mikey and Casey, had a pleasant breakfast together. Mikey and Casey were in their room.

"This is so yummy, Raph," Leo enthused. "Thank ya."  
"Anythin' for ya, sugar dumplin'," Raphael said and looked adoringly into his husband's eyes. "There's more if ya want."

The Ancient One smiled to himself and thought, Raphael's much nicer. I like it. Gone are the bad temper and aggression. Only tenderness and love remain, especially for his mate.

I wanna barf, Donnie thought. I like Raph sweet, but he's actually rather nauseating now. Making lovey dovey eyes at Leo and doting on him.

"Hey, Raph," April said. "We cool?"  
"Course we are. Why wouldn't we be? Yer like my sister and I'm super happy for ya and Donnie. I think ya'll make an excellent mommy."  
"Thank you, but why are you so nice to me? You hated me yesterday."  
"That was because I was jealous ya were with Donnie and I lusted after him, but now I only see him as a brother and I adore Leo. I don't feel angry. All I feel is love and peace and that's all down ta my Leo," Raphael said and kissed his blushing husband's lips. "Leo's the bomb."  
"Well, I'm glad. I like the new you. I hope it stays that way."

"Me too," Donnie said. "Raph even offered to do all of our chores."

"And he wants to watch Space Heroes," Leo said. "I like the new calmer Raph."  
"Well, I'm happy ya do, sweetheart, because I'd do anythin' for ya, my honeybun," Raphael said and kissed his mate's lips again.

"Raphael, my son," Splinter said. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, Dad, and feel so light and free now the aggro's gone. I feel gooey and deliriously happy and it's all down ta my sweetheart. Leo's a dream come true. Is everyone done? Good? Then I'll clear the plates and wash up. Leo, darlin', bring me the sheets, so I can start the washin' soon."

Leo studied his husband and thought, something doesn't feel quite right about Raph. I don't get the sudden personality change, but I'm not going to question it. I've put up with fifteen years of tension, bitterness and conflict and I like the new pleasant Raph. I hope he doesn't revert to his old disagreeable self.

XXXXX

Raphael did all of the chores. It took him a long time, especially as he needed love from his husband a few times, but when it was all finished, he beamed and thought, the lair looks so clean now. I did a wonderful job.

He watched Donnie's show with him and April at eleven and then a soap with his dad. Stuff he never did and mocked.

Raphael baked and cooked all afternoon and beamed in immense satisfaction when his family tucked into it all at dinner. He'd made roast chicken and vegetables and a chocolate log.

"Raph, you're becoming quite the cook," Leo said happily and ate another slice of chocolate log. "Keep this up and I'll become fat."  
"I'd still love ya, babe."

"Um, do you want to bash the Purple Dragons later, Raph?" Casey asked from his seat next to Mikey.  
"Nah. That's dull. I don't wanna fight. I just wanna cuddle up ta my love," Raphael said and nuzzled Leo's beak. "I'm done bashin' goons. Ya go if ya want."  
"But…."  
"No buts. My place is by Leo's side and I promised him we'd watch TV together."  
"Uh, fine, I guess, but if you change your mind…"  
"I never will. I'm done with that shit. My life is with Leo and makin' him happy. I'll wash up and do the dishes. Ya done, baby?"  
"Yes, my love," Leo said and inwardly smiled, glad Raphael wouldn't go out on the streets anymore and fight.

Yes, Splinter thought. I love the change in my son. Long may it reign.

Raphael cleared and washed the dishes. Then he and the family went to the lounge to watch TV.

XXXX

Raphael snuggled against Leo on a sofa, his arms wrapped around him, and watched Captain Ryan, the show he'd loathed, but now enthusiastically watched.

Leo looks so gorgeous, Raphael thought. I'm honored ta be his and this show's kinda cool.

They watched six episodes of Captain Ryan. Then the family went to bed, leaving Leo and Raphael alone.

"I love this," Raphael said, placing a hand on his mate's knee.  
"Aren't you bored?" Leo said. "We've seen six episodes."  
"Nah. Let's watch them and then watch them again tomorrow, babe. Ya love it and I love it, because ya do."  
"Listen, Raph, we can watch something else. What would you like to watch?"  
"I don't know. What do ya wanna watch?"  
"Um, how about the documentary on Japanese mythology? It's been on the DVR for ages and I keep meaning to watch it."  
"Perfect."  
"No!"  
"What do ya mean no?"  
"Raph, you hate that and find it boring."  
"Nonsense. I love it. I was just pretendin'. I wanna watch it with ya, babe."  
"Raph, look, you've been so nice today. I like it, but it's….Not you. Where's the guy I fell in love with? The old pissed off Raph?"  
"Ya hate all I do for ya?" Raphael sniffed, his green eyes brimming with tears. "I just wanna make ya happy, Leo."  
"You do, but you don't have to be someone else. Be yourself."  
"But I am bein' myself. I can't be nasty, Leo. It ain't in me."  
Steeling himself, Leo slapped his mate across the face and said, "Knock it off, Raph, okay?"  
Raphael's eyes widened in shock, he rubbed his smarting cheek, fresh tears streamed down his cheeks and he said tearfully, "Ya hit me, baby. Why?"  
"Hit me back. Go on, Raph. I hit you and I shouldn't have."  
"I don't wanna," Raphael wept. "Leo, I love ya. Why did ya do that? All I've done is be kind and lovin' ta ya. I made yer meals, did the chores and have been a dutiful and sweet mate. How could ya do that ta me?"

The old Raph would have smacked me hard and taught me a lesson, Leo thought. The old Raph would have fought back. Who the hell is this?

"I'm sorry, hon," Leo said and folded him into an embrace. "I was just testing something out, Raph. Please forgive me. It won't happen again. You did nothing wrong. Nothing."  
"So ya don't hate me?"  
"I couldn't hate you, Raph. It's, just….."  
"Just what, babe?"  
"Nothing," Leo lied and kissed his cheek. "Nothing. Please forgive me."  
"Of course," Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against Leo's. "I'm glad ya don't hate me. I couldn't bear it."

That does it, Leo thought, I'm taking him to Donnie tomorrow to find out why he's had such a drastic personality change. I want my old Raph back, even if he was feisty, a fire cracker and tested my patience. The new Raph is too sickly sweet and too, bleh, nice.

Leo said, "How about bed, my love?"  
"Yeah," Raphael agreed. "I'm tired, hon."

Leo sighed and thought, yes. Donnie might have the answers I need.

Leo led his mate to their room.

XXXX

Leo entered the bedroom with Raphael, but any thoughts of the leader having any sleep went out of the window, when Raphael locked the door, threw himself on the bed, parted his legs and declared he was horny.

Going to be a long, long night, Leo thought, as unable to control his own urges, he climbed onto his mate and thrust his dick inside of him. Maybe I've been changed too. I had better self-control before. What the shell's going on?

Leo thrust in and out of his mate and it wasn't long before they both climaxed, churring loudly, their bodies slick with their essence and sweat.

Leo pulled out, flopped down, tugged his mate close and said, "I love you, Raphie."  
"Love ya more," Raphael said and kissed his lips. "I'm gonna be a better mate, so I never disappoint ya."  
"You don't. Listen, Raphie. Do you think something happened to you to make you so pleasant?"  
"Uh huh, yer love," Raphael said, his green eyes shining, as he gazed lovingly into Leo's eyes. "That's what love does, Leo."  
"But even couples argue. We don't."  
"Life's too short ta argue, babe, and I don't wanna. Good night, babe. Aishiteru," Raphael said, lying down and then closing his eyes.  
"Aishiteru," Leo said and closed his eyes.

Yes, Leo thought. Donnie will have the answers I need and hopefully he can change Raph back to what he was before, because as sweet as he is, the nymphomania and nice act I can't handle for the rest of my life. I loved the old Raph for who he was, every part of him, even when he was a jerk and I wouldn't have wanted to change a thing about him.

 **A/N Loosely based on the 87 episode, Mr. Nice guy, when Raphael was accidentally hit by a personality modifier ray. His brothers love the changes initially, but soon tire of it, especially when he's too nice to fight.**

 **Next up is a trip to Donnie's lab. Can he change Raph back?**


	13. Karai's triumph

Raphael woke up at 3:30 a.m. the next day, gazed at his sleeping husband and thought, as his heart swelled with love for him, Leo is the most amazin' guy. I'm so blessed ta have him. I'm gonna find a bakery and get him chocolate cake or somethin'.

He donned his gear and weapons, then slipped on his trench coat and fedora, took one last look at his mate and left the room.

XXXX

No one was about, So Raphael was able to leave the lair undetected. He made his way to a manhole near one of his family's favorite bakeries and climbed up it.

XXXX

It was pitch dark and bitterly cold, so Raphael wrapped the coat tighter around himself and hurried to his destination. The staff at the bakery would arrive at 4:10, so he didn't have that much time to get what he wanted.

His mouth salivated at the prospects of what he could get for his family. Definitely chocolate cake for Leo. Mikey loved blackcurrant cheesecake. Donnie had a preference for pecan tarts and Splinter loved lemon meringue. As for Raphael, he couldn't get enough of their raspberry and chocolate cake. It was strange, because he wasn't that keen on raspberries, but the mixture was dynamite.

Maybe I'll get some cinnamon rolls too, Raphael thought. And pumpkin pie. I'm starvin'.

XXXX

Karai was sitting on a rooftop with Hun, when she saw the Turtle, whose face had been lit up by a streetlamp through her binoculars on the street. She and Hun had been there all night on a stakeout, which had been an utter disaster. The person they were supposed to have been monitoring, a well-known gangster named Vinny Pesci hadn't turned up at his place. Karai and Hun had been just about to call it a night.

"Interesting," Karai said. "He's alone. I want him. You have the tranquilizer darts, right, Hun?"  
"Yeah, but why do you want him? He's a repulsive freak."  
"That's none of your business," Karai snapped. "You're not paid to question me. Do as I say."

Hun fired a tranquilizer dart, which hit Raphael in his left leg, startling him and making him shriek in astonishment.

Karai and Hun jumped down from the rooftop and approached their prey, who'd pulled out the dart, who was hissing in pain and who was trying not to topple over.

But it was useless, because the drug soon took affect and Raphael crumpled onto the ground, his eyes sliding shut.

"Great work, Hun," Karai said and smiled. "Bring him to the compound. Dad's away for a few months, so I'm in total control."  
"What do you want with this beast?"  
"That's my concern. Do as I ask or I'll make your life extremely unpleasant," Karai said heatedly, her dark eyes flashing. "Take off his trench coat and fedora. They're not needed."

Hun removed Raphael's clothing and then lifted the Turtle into his strong arms.

Now I have him, Karai thought triumphantly, as she and Hun headed to Shredder's compound. And I'm never going to let him go! He is the best Christmas present. My Raphael, the father of my babies and my soulmate. I love him so much and we're going to have a fabulous life together.

XXXX

Karai and Hun arrived at the compound and took Raphael into the lab, where Baxter was hard at work on one of his experiments, which was an unfortunate human about to be mutated into a Bat for Shredder's super mutant army.

The petrified human was wailing, clearly in great distress, but he was ignored.

"I have Raphael, Baxter," Karai said. "But I need help from you. I need you to create a formula to eradicate his memories, so he'll be more amenable to me and my charms."  
"Why do you want him? Are you in love with him?" Baxter asked and snickered. "You clearly have no taste."  
"Perhaps I am and perhaps I'm not. I just want you to do it and you will with no more questions asked. You will also not breathe a word to my father about this. Do as I say and your salary will be tripled."  
"Your wish is my command. I already have that potion," Baxter said, going to his desk and then picking up a vial of pink liquid. He handed the vial to Karai and said, "I don't care what you do with the creature. I just wish I could be there to see it shatter."  
"Excellent. I'll wire your money to you in the morning. Have a lovely rest of the day. Come along, Hun."

Karai grinned and thought, as she and Hun headed to her room, I can't wait to bear his babies.

XXXX

Hun bound Raphael to Karai's bed, using the bed sheets.

"I'll leave you alone, Karai," Hun said.  
"Yes. I can take things from here. Remember not a word to my father. Raphael is my business and I will inform Father when I'm ready."  
"Right, but if you think that freak will ever love you then you're dead wrong. He hates you. They all do."  
"Right, but Baxter's potion will change that. Leave. I want you to get the jet ready for tomorrow night. I want to go to Japan for a few months to enjoy some quality time with my husband…."  
"Husband?" Hun said and laughed. "You really do want this genetic mistake. I can't understand it, but I can say it won't end well. His brothers will come searching for him and there'll be hell to pay. Your head will roll."  
"Not if we're in Japan. They'll never know, unless someone tells them and you wouldn't do that, would you now?"  
"Of course not. I despise the freaks. Do what you want. I'll get the jet ready and see you tomorrow. Night."  
"Give me your knife. I'll return it later."

Hun handed her the knife he kept in his obi.

Hun left the room.

Raphael stirred and blinked, feeling groggy. The last thing he remembered was being hit by a tranquilizer dart. Who would do that and why?

He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on a beaming Karai, who stood by his bed, the pink vial on the dresser.

"Karai?" Raphael said in amazement. "W-where am I?"  
"It's me, handsome," Karai purred, as she trailed a hand down his plastron, making him shiver. "You're with me and you're safe from your horrible family, who keep trying to break us up."  
"N-not true," Raphael said and tried to move, only to find that he was unable to. "Let me go and stop lyin'. Let me go back ta my husband. I love Leo so much. I gotta get back ta him. He must be outta his mind with worry."  
"You don't belong to them anymore, Raphael," Karai said, brandishing the knife. "You're mine."  
"Ya don't gotta tie me up and be mean," Raphael wept in terror. "I'll do what ya want. Then ya can let me go home. Just stop this. Please. I don't like bein' tied up. I'm scared."  
"You don't get to bargain. I call the shots here. Stop being a baby. What happened to the warrior Raphael? You're a sniveling drip. Stop it!"  
"I don't know. I just can't be mean no more. I don't wanna be. I just wanna make everyone happy and see their eyes light up. Ain't that what life's bout? Makin' people smile? Please let me go. I want my Leo. I miss him so much," Raphael sobbed, his eyes filling with tears. "Have a heart. We just got married and we wanna be together forever and…."  
"Wow. You really had a personality change. Sudden, but I can work with it," Karai said and cut away his arm bands and his leg bands.

She removed his weapons and his necklace and placed them in the dresser.

"You won't need these, Raphael," Karai said. "You don't need to fight or wear clothes any more. I like you nude, but you can wear a kimono in public. I'll take care of you."  
"I want Leo. Yer mean," Raphael bawled. "Why? I ain't done nothin' ta ya. That necklace was symbolic of Leo and my love. I want it back!"  
"What a baby," Karai said and cut away his belt. "Better. We're nearly done."

She threw the bands and tattered belt into the trash bin by the bed. Now only his mask was left.

"Please let me go," Raphael begged, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I won't tell no one what ya did, okay? Please, Karai."  
She held the back of his head and said, "Don't move your head." Then she cut away the mask and watched as it fluttered to the ground.  
"My m-mask," Raphael said wretchedly, his heart shattering. Never had he been so exposed and vulnerable before to someone outside of his family and he hated it with every fiber of his being.

Now he was just a defenceless, broken and naked Turtle, who was at Karai's mercy.

He wanted to rant, scream and to call her names, but all he could do was sob like a baby. Why? He'd been tougher before. Why was he so pathetic? That wasn't him, was it? Karai had even said he'd been a warrior, so why couldn't he retaliate? He needed Leo to protect him. Where was Leo? Would he find him? Leo had to, because he couldn't help himself. Didn't know how to anymore.

Karai grinned and thought, he fell wonderfully. Isn't it incredible what one small action can do? He's broken and mine now. Mine to do with as I please.

"Yer an evil lady," Raphael said miserably. "Leo's gonna fuck ya up."  
"Sure he will," Karai said sarcastically. "He'll have to find us first and we're on the move. Leo won't have a clue where we are. This is what's going to happen, Raphael. We're going to be husband and wife and have a family. You'll be well cared for in every way. I love you so much. I always have. You have nothing to worry about," she added and caressed his cheek with her long red nail. "My beautiful Raphael."  
"I don't want that. I want my Leo! He'll find me and so will my other brothers. Ya will never win and I will never love ya neither. Ya can't make me. I'll never stop lovin' Leo. Oh, hell, Leo. Please find me. I wanna go home!"  
"You'll soon have no memories of them. Only memories of me, your loving wife. Do not worry, Raphael. I will always love and protect you, okay, baby?"  
"Yer crazy and can't make me forget my Leo and family."

Karai emptied the vial onto Raphael and waited.

Memories of Leo, Splinter and of his brothers flashed through Raphael's mind, as the serum took effect, altering his mind forever, unless his brothers found him and found a cure. Soon they were dust and every memory had been eradicated.

His mind was now effectively blank and he was now only loyal to one person: his wife, Karai.

Raphael blinked.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Karai said. "Did you have a lovely sleep?"  
"Sleep?" Raphael asked.  
"Yes. You've been out for ten hours. Poor baby. You must have been exhausted after all the fun we had. That's why you're tied up, baby. We love kinky sex, Raphael. You know who I am, right?"  
"My wife, Karai?"  
"That's right, snookums. We had a bonding ceremony six months ago, but I really think we should have a recommitment ceremony when we land in Japan? What do you think?"  
"Yeah. I want that. I just wanna make ya happy, because yer an angel and ya do so much for me."

He was still programmed to agree to every request, even though his mind had been erased.

"You already do, Raphael," Karai said and smiled. "I'm so lucky to be your wife. Hey, do you know who Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo are?"  
"No. Should I? I'm one lucky guy. Man, yer gorgeous. How did I get so lucky ta land ya?"  
"Nope. Fate drew us together," Karai said, undressing and climbing astride of him. "My exquisite Raphael. You're so manly and so muscular. I'm in awe of you," she added, as she rubbed her chest against his, her boobs tantalizingly close to his mouth. "You're perfection personified, Raphael. I love you so much. Make love to me, baby. I need you inside of me. Need your strength and your warmth."  
"Mmmm. Ya smell so good," Raphael said, his shell embarrassingly tight from her close proximity, her perfume filling his nostrils. "Is that a new perfume?"  
"It's the one you love. Chanel No. 5. I'll untie you, baby, but I want you so badly. I've been waiting forever for you to wake up, so please give me what I need."  
"Ya know I will. I could never refuse ya, sweetheart. Why would I wanna when ya make me so unbelievably happy? I was lost and just a walkin' corpse until I met ya. Ya give me a reason ta wake up every mornin'. I'm nothin' without ya. Yer my rock, my heart, my soulmate, Karai. I'm honored ta be yer husband and I got no doubt we're gonna be together forever."  
"Babies too. You want them, don't you?" Karai said, stroking his slit. "You want to make me happier, Raphael, don't you?"  
"I want tons of kids with ya," Raphael said and groaned at the sensation. "I know ya will be a sensational mommy."  
"Then let's get busy making them," Karai said. "Drop down, baby. Drop down for me and then fill your wife with your manly seed. Let her know how much you love and desire her."

She continued caressing his slit.

He soon dropped down with a low growl, his ten inch purple cock semi-erect and precum glistening on the head.

"It's gorgeous," Karai said and kissed his cock. "Perfect. Just like you, baby. Give me babies, Raphael."  
"I will."

She untied him, got off of him and beamed inwardly. Having him obey her every command was fantastic. He was the perfect husband and lover and she would never let him go.

Raphael pushed her down, spread her legs apart, lowered himself between her thighs and lapped at her vagina, his leathery tongue dipping between her satiny folds and making her fist the sheets and moan in ecstasy, her nails raking down his arms and drawing blood, but he didn't care. All that mattered was making his wife happy and giving her all she wanted.

I have dreamed of this for so longue, Karai thought. This is heaven. He is unbelievable. I always thought he would be, but he is surpassing my wildest dreams. My Raphael. My beast.

Gotta make her happy, Raphael thought, as he eagerly swallowed her juices. That's my function. I don't wanna never let her down. She deserves the moon. She tastes like honey. I'll never get tired of her sweet nectar. Man, I can't believe this stunnin' woman is mine. She could have had anyone, but she chose me. I'll never take her for granted.

"Argh, Raphael. Yes!" she said and groaned. "That's it. Fuck. Don't stop, my love."

He stopped licking her now sopping vagina and turned his attention to her heaving breasts, listening to her moans and loving that he was the one who made her emit them. Her boobs were small, petite and perfect. Just like her. Raphael rolled one between his fingers and marveled when the delicate bud swelled.

She looked at his muscular frame, still blown away that this beautiful being was hers. And he was beautiful with his stunning green eyes, handsome face, bulging muscles, toned and powerful legs and strong thighs. He was like a Greek god. Hers for all eternity. She was thrilled that they were both virgins. He had obviously been with Leo, but he was technically a virgin, because he hadn't been with a woman. She was his first and she would be his last. Just like he was her first and last. Anyway, he didn't know who Leo was now. All he knew was her and he clearly wanted her just as much as she did him judging by the heavy musky scent of arousal he exuded: a mixture of sweat, musk, and gasoline. Odd, but so intoxicating. She would never tire of it or of him.

He leant down and nipped her collarbone, causing her to tilt her head to one side, allowing him better access, his throbbing cock pressing against her entrance, causing her to grow even wetter.

"I need you," she whispered, as he alternately bit and licked her neck, leaving red and angry marks. Bite marks, which were his way of claiming her and of letting the world know that she was his. Bites that would last for a long time, but she didn't care. He was hers and she didn't care who knew. Okay. She did care that Shredder would throw a tantrum, so she'd keep them a secret until she was pregnant. He wouldn't be mad then, because there would be someone to carry on the Oroku legacy. That's what he'd always wanted, so he would soon calm down, he would welcome Raphael and he'd treat him as the son he'd always wanted.

And if Shredder didn't, she would go somewhere else with her husband and babies and start a new life.

"I love ya," Raphael said, raising his head and locking eyes with hers. His burned with intense desire for her, her juices shining on his lips, his glorious cock shamelessly on display.

She knew she was like a stuck record, but she couldn't get over how beautiful he was. To think she'd mocked him and called him a freak. How wrong she'd been. He was the perfect blend of beast and man and best of all he was hers.

"I love you too, Raphael. So, so much. Come and claim me," Karai purred.

Raphael positioned himself against her and she eagerly shifted to accommodate him.

"How badly do ya want me?" Raphael asked huskily, lazily rubbing the head of his cock against her clit.  
"Fucking badly. I need you, Raphael. Fuck me. Make me yours!"

Raphael's magnificent cock sheathed itself to the hilt and her vaginal walls clung to him, pain coursing through her, like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

He'd clearly hit her hymen. Fuck. It felt like a red poker was inside of her.

"Argh!" she screamed.  
He paused and said, concern in his green eyes, "Ya okay?"  
"I'm fine. Keep going. Please. It's just I've never had anyone as big as you before. Please continue."  
"I am huge," he said cockily. "Don't worry. I'll be gentler, babe. I would never do nothin' ta hurt ya."

He cupped her hips and set the place, her pain vanishing when her hymen was completely broken.

Pleasure now coursed through her body, as their bodies rocked as one.

He churred loudly, as he sped up his thrusting in and out of her.

Her nails dug into his arms, drawing more blood, but he didn't care. He was lost in the pleasure now and all that mattered was her.

The scent of sex was heady and their cries rose in volume.

I have never felt so happy before, Karai thought. He makes me feel things I thought I wouldn't. Love, hope and overwhelming joy. I am so lucky to be his.

She was close to cumming now, her pain long gone and she gasped, as his thrusting sped up even more.

He was probably close too.

"Fuck," Raphael bellowed. "NGGH. I'm gonna cum."

Raphael swore again and she could feel him expand inside of her. Then he growled, his body stilling.

Her womb was filled with his seed and that's when she went over the edge.

"YES, RAPHAEL! FUCK!" She yelled.

Ecstasy came in hot and sensational waves. She had never felt so alive before. Her first time. Twenty-five now, she hadn't been like her school friends, who'd lost their virginity at sixteen and even younger. She'd wanted to wait and Raphael had been worth it. More than worth it. He was her dream come true in every way.

Karai clenched and milked Raphael of every drop, their bodies shuddering, as they whispered promises of love and eternal devotion.

He slowly pulled out of her, panting heavily, his cock still leaking.

A small amount of blood dribbled down her legs, but it didn't bother her. She was elated that she was no longer a virgin and that she'd lost her virginity with the man of her dreams. She'd also taken his.

I feel so empty already without him, Karai thought. He belongs in me. He knows it too.

Some of Raphael's cum dripped onto her stomach. She touched it and licked it.

"I love your taste, Raphael," Karai said. "Salty and intense."  
"Heh," Raphael said and chuckled. "Did I do okay? Why are ya bleedin'? Did I hurt ya?"  
"It's nothing, baby. Just will take me a while to get used to your massive rod, but I will. I love you. Come here. I want to snuggle. You were mind-blowing. Thank you."

He flopped down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I got a question. Why can't I remember our weddin', Karai?" Raphael asked.  
"Well, you were in a boating accident and hit your head hard, causing retrograde amnesia. It took you a while to even remember me, but you soon did. Eventually you'll remember it too."  
"Do ya got pics?"  
"No. It was a small bonding ceremony and we didn't take pics. Why are you asking? Do you think I'd lie about our wedding?"  
"No. It's just somethin' that crossed my mind. Forget it. I know ya would never deceive me."  
"Besides, we'll soon have a bigger ceremony in Japan. We'll take photos and it'll be more memorable. I would never lie to you, Raphael. Never. You are my heart and my everything. Lying to you would be like lying to myself."  
"I trust ya implicitly," Raphael said and reached up and kissed her lips. "Thank ya for all ya do, angel. I love ya ta the moon and back."  
"Love you more, my handsome husband."  
"Ya complete me, my beautiful wife. Night, baby."  
"Night, honey," Karai said and leaned up and kissed his lips.

They lay down again, arms wrapped around one another.

Raphael closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep and softly snoring.

Karai listened to her mate's snoring and thought triumphantly, I have Raphael and his heart. I'll never give him up and I'll kill anyone who tries to separate us. He's mine forever.

 **A/N Will Leo and the rest of the Hamato's find Raphael?**

 **Chanel No. 5 was my gran's favourite perfume. Even when she was ninety-three she would ask me to spray some on her, because it made her feel wonderful. I miss her so much.**


End file.
